Unknown
by Rainey-l3
Summary: The organization called H.E.A.R.T.S. are taking humans and mutating them into Vaylons; a mutated version of a animal. Of course, our heroine that's the leader of the famous band called Ignite won't let that happen right? Right? Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoplez! Well I'm just trying this story plot and seeing if you guys like it. Ima also see if I can try to continue this story properly but I warn, I don't plan things out so like it all lays out so I'm just going with the flow here. Sorry I'm not like those other writers out there that plan it out. Just bear with me 'kay? Here's the summary XD **

_**Amu Hinamori is a famous celebrity in the musical industry. She's puts on a cool façade that her fans look up to a lot but on the inside, she's just like any other girl. One day, she accidently stumbles upon a Vaylon; Once a human but has been turned into a mutated version of an animal. This has been the cause of a group called H.E.A.R.T.S. The head or chairman is looking for something in particular and he's not going stop until he finds it…But will a certain blue haired person allow that?**_

**Amu's POV**

I was currently trying to put on my disguise together so I could get out of here as fast as possible. The last thing I need is an obsessed fan shoving a piece of paper at me screaming: "Can I have your autograph?". I really don't get those kind people. I'm just like her but the only difference is that I appear on T.V. I'm still a regular human being but I'm treated like a superior. They also love my outer character. Apparently, I'm known as the famous "Cool and Spicy" Amu Hinamori.

I quickly made my way down the hallway and when I opened to the back door, I was surprised by how many reporters there were; awaiting my appearance. When they heard the door slam shut, they all turned their heads staring at me. Suddenly, they ran in a stampede competing with each other to ask me questions first. I rapidly ran out of the way so the reporters ran face first into the stage door. I ran and ran until they were gone. I had reached a local park. I couldn't help but laugh until my sides hurt.

_I can't believe they ran into the stage door like that! One even had a pig nose because of being squashed like that~_

After I finished my laughing fit, I calmly walked over to the park bench. I was pretty sleepy since I was practicing all day for that concert.

I laid down on the bench and put my hand under my head to act as a pillow and began to drift off to my awesome dream. I was rudely interrupted with a loud, ear piercing screech. I pried my eyes open and I was not in a happy mood.

_Who DARES interrupt MY dream about CANDY! I was surrounded in endless amount of CANDY! Whoever woke me up better have a death wish prepared…_

I pushed myself off the bench and put my legs on the ground. I noticed that it was around sun set and no one was around anymore. I was all alone. The thing I hated the most was being alone. It brought back memories of things I didn't want to think about.

The ground began to shake violently and I had to grab onto a pole to keep myself steady. I heard a loud stomp and then came another. It went on for a few seconds until the stomping stopped and a head poked through the trees in the back of the park. It had piercing red eyes. It was the first thing I noticed before it came crawling out; sniffing the air. It stopped abruptly and stared right at me. It looked like it could see right through me with those bloody coloured eyes. Slowly, it crawled closer to me. I noticed that it had features of what we would call a werewolf looking animal. As I was trying to distinguish what it was, it rapidly quickened its pace. I could feel the colour drain from my face and my legs starting to fail me. Why can't I run at an important time like this? The werewolf brought its claws up and ready to claw me to death any second. I self consciously brought my hands up to cover my face.

_Why can't I run? If I don't, I'll be done for! _

I kept telling myself that but my legs still didn't move. Thinking I was going to be a goner, I screamed as loud as I could. Instead of feeling pain, I heard a faint sound of the violin. I slowly opened one of my eyelids and saw a body in the distance walking towards my direction. His eyes were closed as the moon shone and created a silhouette. It outlined his beautiful navy blue hair, his relaxed posture and gleaming violin. While I was listening to the beautiful sound, the monster was slowly dissolving into nothing. As the music faded, I looked up at the man that saved me. He had alluring blue eyes and stood tall so he was looming over me. We were staring at each other for a pretty long time until I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"T-Thanks for s-saving me. M-may I ask w-what your name is?" What the…. Why am I stuttering?

He just stared at me before looking to his right. There was nothing there and it looked like he was trying to figure something out. He then quietly mumbled "Does it matter? We won't be meeting again anyways…"

"But it does matter! To me anyways!" I blurted. He stared at me with a shocked expression. It was probably from my sudden outburst. His shocked expression soon turned into an amused face.

"Desperate aren't we?"

Blood flushed to my cheeks "I a-am not d-desperate!"

"Denying now huh?"

"Is it so wrong to deny something that's not true?" Suddenly gaining an immense amount of courage.

"You won't even thank someone that saved you from that monster? Even though it looked like you were going to cry any second?"

"What were you doing? Spying on me?"

"I just HAPPENED to be walking by and heard a scream. Anybody would come over anyways." By now, our faces were inches away from each other. We hadn't noticed that we were inching closer to each other every time we argued. His expression softened which made him look so ho-

_Woah there. What? Did I just think that he looked HOT? Man, I must not be getting enough sleep…_

"Well I should get going before that dang old man starts yelling at me again." He was going to make his exit before I quickly tugged on his shirt.

"Wait. At least tell me your name." I looked at him with a serious expression. He just gave me a long sigh.

"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." With that, he sped away into the night sky. What I didn't know that I was going to be meeting with him not long form now…

**Well ummm yea. I know it's pretty short and probably some of you guys are telling me to write more if I know it's short but I was working on this since 7 p.m. and it's 10:44 p.m. I kept on getting distracted so sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I'm not really good at that so I'm going to try my best~ Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter~ Thank you to ****S2xAmutoxS2**** who reviewed, favourited and put the story on alert! Also thanks to ****h4rmony**** who favourited and alerted me~ Also, thank you to **skybluwriter **for your review! I feel so awesome because of you peoples reading my story~ Like around 25 peoples read it~ So happy XD Sorry about any grammar mistakes like in the first chapter, I wrote 'form' instead of 'from' =.=. Well, enough of this, on with the story~**

**Amu's POV**

I opened the door to my room to only reveal a pitch black room. I flicked the switch and the lights immediately turned on. Beyond the light was my room. It had a desk in the corner; a place where I work when needed to, a bed with hot pink sheets and a balcony just a few paces from it. All in all, the room isn't that big. You'd expect celebrities to be living a glamorous life in mansions but not me. I like it just the way it is. I walked over to my bed and jumped on it. I landed on my back and put my hand over face. I was recalling what just happened just a few minutes ago.

A stunning man with pure blue hair had saved me from a creature that was probably unknown to the public. I suddenly remembered the bloody red eyes it carried and I shot straight up. If I didn't forget about it, I would probably have nightmares later on. I realized that I was clutching onto the bed sheets so hard that my knuckles were white. I loosened my grip, just calm down, Amu.

"_Well I should get going before that dang old man starts yelling at me again."_

What did he mean by that? Who is he talking about? All these questions kept pondering at me for some time. I got tired of thinking about all of this and I eventually fell into a deep slumber

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Man, the old man was lecturing me for so long! Just because I arrived about 30 seconds late, he starts yelling his head off. Oh well, I guess it was worth it since I got to meet up with such a beautiful girl. Heh, can you believe it? The Ikuto Tsukiyomi is thinking that a girl looks beautiful when I hardly take any notice to them. Wow… There was this one question that kept pondering in my head.

"_I wonder if that pink hair is natural like my blue hair… Hmmmm… it could be….it isn't that crazy when you compare it with my blue hai-"_

"Ikutoooooooo~"

_Oh crap._

Before I knew it, I was pounced on by Utau as she was rubbing her cheek back and forth on mine.

"Hey Utau! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me why you have such a perplexed face on and tell me that you LOVE me~"

"First of all, I didn't know that I was making a face because I was thinking of someon-"

"You were thinking of someone? Who is this person? Is it a girl? They better have not made a move on you! If they did, I'm ready to pummel the-"

"Utau! Stop asking so many questions. Please! I've had enough of today. Just let me go to sleep, please…"

"Aw, I didn't even get to spend time with you but I guess you need your sleep." She said while getting off of me. She brushed off some dust that could've possibly got on her skirt.

"Well good night" she waved me a goodbye and left. Mission a success. I gave a thumbs up to one in particular. Finally got Utau off my back… I walked down the corridor and headed towards the elevator. I stopped by a window on the way. I stared up at the huge moon.

_I wished I asked for her name…_

I directed my direction towards the elevator and continued my path. I guess I should go to sleep considering it's probably midnight. I walked back home but noticed that some people had intruded my house again.

_Damn geezer._

I quietly but swiftly leaped onto the roof and lied down so that I was in a sleeping position. I put my hands under my head so I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. I had already drifted off to sleep the minute I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Amu's and Ikuto's POV**

I hope I get to meet him/her again…

**(I was going to end it here but why not continue? It's too short anyways)**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Amu rushed to gather her stuff that included; her disguise, her things that she needed for her upcoming concert so she could practice and her mustache. Wait a mustache? Sorry, I meant BEARD. Who am I kidding? She just went to get her disguise and her outfits. The house was as quiet as usual and her parents were still not home yet. Well, that's what you would probably expect from famous musicians. Her sister was also no where found but what would you expect? She was kidnapped 6 years ago just because she was one of the daughters of famous musicians. The only thing left that she cared so much about was the Humpty Lock. It was given to her as a present from her whole family when they were still together.

Amu pushed the nasty thoughts out of her mind and focused on getting to work on time. She sung for her career and made a living out of it and she played with her band. She had finally arrived at the studio when her cell phone rung. She ignored it and ran to her manager's office. When she opened the door, her manager was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where have you been? You're a minute late. I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up. Well at least you're here. Come one. It's time for your rehearsal. You do remember that you have a concert today right?"

"Of course!" Her managers face softened because of her enthusiasm.

"Well lets get going." She urged her forward and they were off to rehearsal.

**Amu's POV**

When I opened the door to the sound proof room (so we wouldn't bother anyone else) and Nadeshiko, Yaya and Nagihiko were already there waiting for me.

"Amu-chi! What took you so long!"

"Yea Hinamori!"

"Sorry Yaya, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Kukai."

"Don't worry about it Amu-chan." Nadeshiko replied

"Yea, what sis said."

Aren't my band mates great? First we have Yaya; the energetic but cheerful person. She sings along with me when we're on stage and sometimes plays the piano or electric piano if needed to. Next comes the polite Nadeshiko. She's polite with almost anyone but when there's a competition in ANYTHING, her competitive comes out and it sometimes scares me and Yaya. Nadeshiko plays the flute but plays the acoustic guitar when needed. Next up is Nadeshiko's brother Nagihiko. He just like Nadeshiko but the boy version of her. They're both very competitive. Guess it runs in the family. He mainly plays the bass but is able to play any instrument if he wants to. Last but not least is Kukai. He's energetic just like Yaya and cheers up anyone when they're down. He plays the drums and sometimes even sings the lead. Even though we all have different personalities, likes and dislikes, we're still all friends.

"Well lets start practicing!"

_**3 hours later…**_

"I'm beat!"

"That was tiring…"

"Yaya…can't…sing…anymore…"

Nadeshiko was too tired to make a comment.

"Good job guys!"

"Amu-chi! How can you have so much energy left when we're all worn out!"

"Even though I'm tired too, I really like playing instruments and creating music with you guys."

"Aw Amu-chi~ I would hug you right now and the others would probably too but WE'RE TOO TIRED." She emphasized.

"How about we go grab some drinks?" That sure perked them up because the second I finished my sentence, they were getting ready to leave. I sweatdropped at their actions. I didn't even get to properly put on my coat before they started dragging me out.

We were walking through the park on our way to a café when there was a loud stomping noise once again.

_Oh no… not again… I have to get them out of here!_

"Hey guys, we should really hurry up! You'll get more thirsty if we take too long!"

"Ok sure but why rush now? Something wrong Hinamori?" Kukai questioned.

"Oh nothing…"

_I just wished it was nothing_

Before I could push them out of the way, a mutated version of a bear came.

_Huh? How come it's different this time?_

Everyone started to panic when it came out and started attacking people. Once again, the monster stared at me with the same bloody eyes. It gave me the shivers. It started walking towards us and before we could run, he snatched up Nadeshiko and Yaya in one hand plus Kukai and Nagihiko in the other.

"Guys!"

"A-Amu-chi, RUN!" Yaya struggled to breathe.

"B-but…"

"Go before this thing catches you to!"

I was caught between a rock and a monster here! I didn't know what to do! If I left, what would happen to my friends? But if I stayed, how could I help them?

"Hey, if you want to save them, I can tell you how"

"AHHHHHH" I turned around in a karate stance too only find that it was Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ask questions later and answer mine: Do you want to save them?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then just think that you want to save them."

"How is that going to help!"

"Just do as I say."

"Fine…" I closed my eyes and concentrated. I really did want to save them. I didn't want them to disappear right before my eyes. Suddenly a pink visor with a heart on the side popped on my head.

"What the…"

"Now say the instrument." Ikuto intstructed.

"Heart's Guitar" What in the world just happened there? I didn't even will myself to say it. It slipped out. After I said the instrument, a guitar had been dropped onto my hands. It had a heart attached to it on the bottom corner. I fumbled around with it; not knowing what to do.

"Just play it genius."

"You think it's so easy huh?"

"Actually, I do."

"Then do it yourself!"

"Aren't they YOUR friends?" He pointed toward the suffocating people.

"I'm just going to lend a hand nothing more."

"Then help me!"

"Cat's Violin." A beautiful violin had appeared before Ikuto. Also, blue cat ears and a tail had appeared. After the transformation, he got ready to play it. I also tried to get ready to play the guitar; thinking that I would fail but surprisingly, it all came naturally to me.

"Musical Duet" We both said in sync. We started playing are instruments and it sounded so COOL! I never knew that the guitar and violin sounded so good together! As I was playing, I was watching what would happen to the monster. It had dropped my friends and was holding it's hands against it's ears; trying to block the sound to no avail. I stopped playing and ran up to them.

"Hey don't stop playing or the Vaylon won't die just yet!" I ignored what he was yelling at me and helped my friends up. They all looked stunned.

"Amu! How did you do that?"

"Well, I just thought of saving you guys" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"We'll help you Amu-chan. We don't want other people being harmed too." They closed their eyes and in a flash, each had their own instrument.

"Baby's Clarinet" Yaya chanted and a clarinet had appeared right before her very eyes. A pair of bunny ears had also been placed on her head. On her clarinet, there was a symbol that represented a bunny's head; indicating that it's hers.

"This is so cool!"

"Beat's Bass" Nagihiko called out and out popped a bass. He was also wearing a pair of headphones. There was a picture of blue flowers on his bass.

"Cool! Except the flower part… Oh well "

"Princess's Flute" Nadeshiko said and she got her flute. She was wearing a flower ornament on her hair that replaced the ribbon. There was a picture of pink flowers on her flute.

"This is going to be fun!"

"Jack's Drums" Kukai practically yelled out and he got a set of drums. He was wearing a star pin and his drum set had a star on it too.

"Lets rock this place!" Everyone got into their stances; including Ikuto and me and we got ready to start playing.

"Orchestra's Performance" we called out and we began. It was harmony. We sounded like naturals and it looked like it was affecting the monster as it was beginning to fade away. With one last loud screech, it had disappeared completely.

"Yes!"

"Booyah!"

"Yay!" Cheers were being exclaimed as we high fived each other.

"Well looks like my job here is done. Oh yea, what's your name?" Ikuto said questioning me.

"Oh now look who's desperate!" I said teasingly.

"Why would I be desperate of a girl that's flat chested."

"Hey!"

"I just wanted to ask because I forgot to ask you last time."

"Woah, you guys know each other?" Kukai exclaimed.

"We met by accident." We said in sync. I turned my head around and spoke.

"Amu Hinamori"

"_Amu_ eh? I like it. Well gotta go now. Bye bye strawberry."

"I'm not a strawberry!"

"Says the person with pink hair!" He called out as he disappeared from the scene. Our instruments had disappeared and everyone had look of disappointment on their faces.

"Aw, I wanted to keep them!" Everyone said. I sweat dropped. Well, one good thing came out of this. I got to meet up with Ikuto again. As we were laughing and celebrating our victory by heading our way to the café, we didn't notice a girl with blonde hair hiding in the shadows.

"Tch. How useless. Well, at least I found something that the Head would like." She thought maniacally. With that, she disappeared.

* * *

**Well, yea that's it. Apparently, my break line thingies don't work and fanfiction just takes them off so yea. I know Ikuto was sorta OC in this. Sorry about that. Hope you liked it~ Please Review~ At least 1 or 2 will keep me going =D Like to see your opinion on this XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi! Was sup peoples? Thank you to **MegumiiiChannn **who reviewed, favourited and put it on story alert. Plus **MaddiLuvsYou **who also favourited the story chapter 2**** =D. Also, thank you to **skybluwriter, and S2xAmutoxS2 **for reviewing chapter 1~**** Here's the third chapter~ Oh btw, when I meant head, I meant Gozen. I also forgot to put the ages so here:**

**Amu- 14**

**Ikuto-18**

**Utau-15**

**Rima-14**

**Tadase-14**

**Yaya-13**

**Kukai-15**

**Nagihiko-14**

**Nadeshiko-14**

**I also changed the summary a little so the story could fit better cuz I just added the band in last chapter and that sorta messed up the summary so I changed it a little and yes, their band is called Ignite. I couldn't really think of anything at the moment so yea. Also Nikaido works for Easter but Easter is a regular recording company. It's Sanjo ( she's still Utau's manager) that works for H.E.A.R.T.S. instead. I needed someone to play the manager. I can't just keep on saying manager =.= Sorry if it's confusing. Just send me message and I'll answer questions =P. Omg making so many changes T.T Really sorry…**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"_Aw, I wanted to keep them!" Everyone said. I sweat dropped. Well, one good thing came out of this. I got to meet up with Ikuto again. As we were laughing and celebrating our victory by heading our way to the café, we didn't notice a girl with blonde hair hiding in the shadows. _

"_Tch. How useless. Well, at least I found something that the Gozen would like." She thought maniacally. With that, she disappeared._

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

The blonde girl was walking as quickly as possible to Gozen's office which was located at H.E.A.R.T.S. headquaters. She wanted to report what had happened at the park. She had finally reached Gozen's office and pushed the door open. He had his back towards her so didn't notice her arrival.

"Gozen." She knelt down on one knee and put her one of her hands on her shoulder.

"Ah, I see that your back. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. I found something quite interesting."

"Well spit it out!" She flinched when he suddenly raised his voice.

"Well, when the Vaylon was searching, he came upon a group of kids and attacked them."

"What of it?"

"Well, I had noticed that one of the girls of the group had carried the Humpty Lock… she had bright pink hair. If I recall correctly, her name was Amu Hinamori."

"Oh really?" He spun around on his chair. He propped his elbows on the desk in front of him and intertwined his fingers.

"Yes."

"Well, since you got some relevant information, I might consider something about your parents."

"Thank you Gozen."

"No, thank you _Rima"_

"I'll be on my way now." Rima got up and headed towards the door. When she was heading out, she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sor- oh, it's you Tadase. Utau too? What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be chasing Ikuto somewhere?"

"I would be but I can't find him apparently. He's probably sleeping somewhere that I can't reach. Anyways, wee couldn't help but over hear your report. Mind if we come along?" Utau asked.

"She's my catch but since you guys are stuck in the same situation as me, why not?"

"Let me ask Gozen first." Tadase added.

"No need. The faster you capture this _Amu Hinamori_ person, the better." He told them.

"Thank you very much." With that, they were off to find the girl named Amu Hinamori.

**

* * *

**

**(Umm we're going to be going to Amu and the band and their currently recording their song. Song is 'Sugar – Florida ft. Wynter' it's an awesome song. Listen to it if you want to. I just picked this song because I was listening to it =P)**

_**Amu and, Kukai**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Amu**_

_My lips like sugar_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_My lips like sugar_

_**Amu**_

_This candy got you sprung_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_This candy got you sprung_

_**Amu**_

_So call me your sugar_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_So call me your sugar_

_**Amu**_

_You love you some_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_You love you some_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Amu and Kukai**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Yaya **_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Amu and Nagihiko**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Nadeshiko**_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Amu and Kukai**_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Amu**_

_Sugar_

_**Kukai**_

_Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities. _

_Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me_

_**Nagihiko**_

_So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone_

_**Kukai**_

_Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency._

_Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss_

_**Nagihiko**_

_Won't smile this way, baby I rub it of_

_Put my tongue in your face_

_A little mistletoe, sippin'_

_Gram I A_

_I'm a fan all day_

_Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavur_

_**Kukai**_

_My manage behavior; I'm into your major_

_Sweeter so flavor_

_That's good for this player_

_**Nagihiko**_

_My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager_

_Pretty much, your givin' me a sugar rush_

_Little mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush_

_Lips feel as soft as a feather when we touch,_

_Shawty that's what's up_

_**Amu**_

_My lips like sugar_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_My lips like sugar_

_**Amu **_

_This candy got you sprung_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_This candy got you sprung_

_**Amu**_

_So call me your sugar_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko **_

_So call me your sugar_

_**Amu**_

_You love you some_

_**Yaya and Nadeshiko**_

_You love you some_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Amu and Kukai**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Amu**_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Yaya, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Da double dee double di_

_**Amu**_

_I'm sweet like_

_**Everyone**_

_Da double dee double di_

_Sugar_

_**(Going to stop it here because my fingers are cramping from fixing my mistakes and it seemed so long when it isn't =P) **_

"That was great guys!" Nikaido exclaimed.

"Thanks man!" Kukai patted him on the back causing his glasses to fall off. He bent down and quickly grabbed his specs before anyone would step on them. He put it back on the bridge of his nose and straightened his tie.

"Well since we're done recording, it's time to head to your interview. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late!" Nikaido quickly pushed them out of the door, heading their way to their interview.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hello everyone and welcome back~ Today, we're going to be interviewing the band that has been starting to grab attention of almost everyone! Please welcome the members of 'Ignite'!"

The 5 band members had walked out from the right and they were all wearing outfits made for this very moment

For Amu, she had her hair pulled back with her x-clip. She wore a long purple and white striped shirt so it acted as a dress. Then there was another shirt that went over it to make it look more cool than plain. She wore knee high leggings with purple boots. **(pic on profile)**

Kukai was wearing a blue cap backwards and some of his hair was sticking out from the back of the cap. He wore a light blue collared shirt that had a blue stripe on the left side. To finish it off, he had worn light brown capris. All in all, it gave off a carefree look. **(pic on profile)**

Yaya had replaced her usual red ribbons with pink ones and had curled the ends of her hair. She wore a sweater that had pink outlines. She had also worn a orange and white patterned scarf and to top it off, she wore a short pair of pink shorts.

Nadeshiko still had her hair tied up in a high ponytail but with a big dark red ribbon instead. She wore a orange shirt that had a fancy design near the neck line and she wore a white frilly skirt. **(pic on profile)**

Lastly, Nagihiko wore a snow white hat and wore a black shirt. He wore a another piece of cloth over the shirt **(dunno what's it called and too lazy to describe in intricate detail so just check profile for the picture) **He wore purple pants with a chain attached to his belt.

They all took their seats near the interviewer. And the interviewer began babbling on and on and they would answer the questions.

"So, how did you form your band? Were you guys friends?"

"Well yea. We were all mutual friends since forever and when Hinamori here suggested that we should form a band, we all agreed. Apparently, we all had a passion for music." Kukai answered.

"That's sounds cool. So Kukai, it is a bit personal but do you by any chance have a crush on someone?" This perked everyone's attention as the audience became very quiet. Kukai could feel the heat emitting from his face.

"So am I correct?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. I like her but I think she only see's me as a friend…"

"May we know who this person?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Hey, how about we answer something else hmm?" Amu butted in. She looked over to Kukai that gave a look saying _Thanks_.

"Okay then." And the question about Kukai's love was forgotten but the question wouldn't leave the bands mind. Who was Kukai crushing on? They were dying to know and they were going to get it out of him.

**After the interview… Kukai's POV**

"Sorry guys but I have to go! I'll see you guys later!" Amu quickly put on her disguise and made a mad dash to who knows where. I was going to put on my disguise too and head home when I was suddenly pulled back by two arms. I spun around to only find my friends. I gave a sigh of relief. I thought it was one of those crazed fans again.

"So, we want to know who your crushing on." Nadeshiko said bluntly. My face went cherry red.

"W-why?"

"Is it wrong to know a secret that one of your friends have been keeping from us?"

"I don't know…."

"Then tell us!"

"No." I replied and try to leave as quickly as possible but was pulled back once again.

"Tell us or else." Nadeshiko threatened.

"Hey Nagi! Help me here!"

"Sorry but I'm interested in this as well." I hung my head in defeat but I still didn't want to tell them. After a while of silence Nadeshiko started laughing.

"If you don't tell us, we'll show this picture of you when you were dressed up as a girl." She showed me a picture of me when I was doing a class play in our younger years and I was forced to play the female role.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would." I was starting to feel the creeps. Who knew that Nadeshiko was so scary?

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone or show that picture too."

"Deal." Yaya agreed quickly. I bet she really wanted to know since she agreed so quickly.

"It's… Hinamori."

* * *

**Yea, it's really short because of the song but I couldn't really think of a plot and this was all I got. So there's going to be slight Kukamu but I'm going to try to put more Amuto stuff in here. Sorry for so many changes T.T Really. Well, hope you liked this chapter. Review please =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, story alerted and author alerted me! =D I'm guessing I'm going to be updating during the weekends and sometimes on Friday (Btw, I live in Canada, dunno what the time zone is =.=) I might not update sometimes because it's either I'm to lazy or I can't think of anything. I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter so this one is going to be suckish. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, here's the 4****th**** chapter~**

_Previously…_

"_So, we want to know who your crushing on." Nadeshiko said bluntly. My face went cherry red. _

"_W-why?" _

"_Is it wrong to know a secret that one of your friends have been keeping from us?"_

"_I don't know…."_

"_Then tell us!"_

"_No." I replied and try to leave as quickly as possible but was pulled back once again._

"_Tell us or else." Nadeshiko threatened._

"_Hey Nagi! Help me here!"_

"_Sorry but I'm interested in this as well." I hung my head in defeat but I still didn't want to tell them. After a while of silence Nadeshiko started laughing. _

"_If you don't tell us, we'll show this picture of you when you were dressed up as a girl." She showed me a picture of me when I was doing a class play in our younger years and I was forced to play the female role._

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh I would." I was starting to feel the creeps. Who knew that Nadeshiko was so scary?_

"_Fine, fine. I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone or show that picture too."_

"_Deal." Yaya agreed quickly. I bet she really wanted to know since she agreed so quickly._

"_It's… Hinamori."_

_

* * *

_

**Kukai's POV**

I was currently walking to my fav; while wearing my disguise of course. I kept recalling what just happened a few minutes a go. I covered my face with my hands, feeling the heat rush to my face. I can't believe I just confessed but not to Hinamori herself. I ruffled my hair in frustration.

_AGHHH. They better not tell anyone! Especially Yaya! She almost blurted out the secret. We had to hold her back and cover her mouth with duck tape._

While I was thinking aobut her silly actions, I accidently bumped into someone and knocked them down.

"Oh, sorry." I extended my hand and offered to pull them up. The person looked hesitantly at the hand but took it.

"Watch it next time, kid." According to her voice, I'm going to guess she's a girl. Wait, what did she just call me? I could feel a vein pop in my head.

"Who you calling a kid?"

"Who do you think Sherlock? Well, I'm going to get going. I'm off to my favourite ramen shop." She dusted off some invisible dust.

"I was also heading to my favourite ramen shop." I answered.

"How convenient.

"Which one you going to?" We asked in unison.

"The one down the corner." We answered at the same time. We looked at each other for a while but then we both started laughing.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Kukai, Kukai Souma and STOP CALLING ME A KID. I happen to be 15"

"Same here."

"What's your name? Only fair to ask since you know my name." She looked perplexed at my question and there was a moment of silence.

"Utau."

"Huh?"

"I told you once and I'm not going to tell you again. My name is U-T-A-U." She crossed her arms across her chest. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled loudly. A blush was clearly evident on her face.

"Why don't we go eat?"

"Why not? I'm going to get 3 deluxe specials." **(Dunno what's in ramen shops, making this up)**

"Isn't that a lot for a girl?"

"Who said girls can't eat a lot? It's not like you can eat a lot considering you have such skinny arms." She retorted while pointing at my chicken arms.

"Is that a challenge? You think you can beat me? I can probably eat a whole lot more than you." I replied annoyingly.

"OH, IT'S ON!"

"BRING IT!" We both ran as quickly to the ramen shop down the corner but I couldn't help but wonder that I heard her name somewhere. I must just be paranoid. I pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on BEATING HER IN THIS CHALLENGE. NO WAY WAS I GOING TO LOSE!

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

I was rushing home because my parents said that they were coming home to spend some time with me. They even said that they brought a surprise with them. I wonder what it is? I fumbled around with my keys and put it in the knobs slot.I pushed the door open and my parents were already there; awaiting my arrival. I couldn't believe my eyes. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ow, that definitely hurt.

"Amu!"

"My little sparrow!" They both lunged at me which caught me off guard causing us to fall to the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" We engaged into a group hug but my parents eventually broke it up.

"Now, we want to show you your surprise!" My mom said all excited. She used her hand to motion for something or _someone._

"Amu, I want you to meet Tadase, Rima and Ikuto." My mom moved out of the way and revealed two blondes and of course; Ikuto. What the hell was he doing here? I could feel Ikuto's smirk bore into me. Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?

"Hello, my name is Tadase- may I call you Amu?" He looked at me. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face once again. In the backround, I could swear I saw Ikuto gag.

"S-sure!" I stuttered. I looked over at the girl.

"Well you must be Rima. Nice to meet you! I'm Amu." I held out my hand for a handshake. She just stared at it.

"Ermmm….."

"Well, why don't we go out and have some quality time together!" My mom butted in.

"Okay."

"Sure." Was the replies she got. We got our jackets and headed out.

**A few hours before Tadase and Rima met Amu….**

**Normal POV**

Rima, Tadase and Utau were walking down the hallway; ready to leave the building when a rumble erupted. Tadase and Rima stared at Utau.

"Hehe. I guess it's lunchtime…I'm going to get a bite."

"We'll come with you since it's already around lunchtime or even past." Tadase suggested.

They exited the building and there were crowds of people in front of it; either trying to go somewhere or just being squashed in the process.

"Hurry up! I don't want to die form starvation!" Tadase and Rima both sweat dropped. Utau ran into the crowd and left them behind.

"Hey! Utau! We should stick together!" Tadase called out. He was about to run after her but Rima but out a hand to stop her.

"No point. She won't come back and we probably wouldn't be able to find her. Lets just go by ourselves and eat." Rima started walking away. Tadase followed after her. While they were walking to a nearby café, they accidently bumped into Ikuto along the way.

"Hey watch i-Oh it's you."

"Don't 'Oh it's you' me." Rima said in a annoyed tone but then her face broke out into and evil smile.

"Since you bumped into us, you have to pay for us when we go to the café!" Rima said in a happy tone.

"Wha-"

"Do it or else." You could see and feel the aura emitting off of Rima.

"What ever." They were about to go and head to the café when they were interrupted once again.

"Oh, is that you Tadase?" The group turned around to meet the famous couple; Midori and Tsumugu.

"Oh! Miss and Mr Hinamori! What brings you here?"

"We were going to surprise our daughter Amu with a visit~" Midori said happily. Everyone perked up especially Ikuto.

"Did you just say Amu?" Everyone said.

"Yes… Do you know her? I don't remember introducing you to her."

"We…uhhhh heard that uhhhh she… was in a band! Yea, that's it." Tadase replied the best he could.

_Way to look not suspicious genius. _

"Well would you and your friends like to come along? I'm sure she would like to meet you all!" Midori said enthusiastically while Tsumugu was holding in about the idea. He had a tissue paper and was biting on it.

"We would like that." Tadase and Rima quickly answered.

"I would _love_ to." Ikuto emphasized the love part.

"C'mon!"

"Wait, we need to tell Utau about this." Tadase commented.

"Don't worry, I texted her. Now lets go." Rima closed her cellphone and off they went.

**Back to where we left off…**

**Normal POV**

Amu walked uncomfortably next to Tadase while Rima and Ikuto walked behind them. Amu's parents were in front of them. They we currently walking around a plaza which had everything you could ever think of. Something had caught Rima's eye and that was a magazine shop that sold gag manga. She stopped in front of it and stared intently at it.

"Rima, go ahead and look. You don't need to hold back." Midori suggested. The second after she finished her sentence, Rima had ran in, searching for her favourite manga.

"I'll go check up on her so she doesn't get lost." Tadase ran after her. Amu watched his retreating figure. Ikuto noticed this and picked up his pace and ended up walking next to her. They hadn't noticed that they had lost Midori and Tsumugu in the gathering crowd. Ikuto was starting to feel awkward so he tried to start a conversation.

"So…. Anything new?"

"Nothing much." Okay, that was a short conversation. Ikuto had taken notice that she was really depressed.

"So you like kiddy-king?" Amu immediately blushed and looked at him uncertained.

"W-what? And why kiddy-king?"

"It's because he always wanted to be king of the world when he was little."

"Oh…How long have you known him?"

"For a long time I guess. Our parents were mutual friends." They both came across a shop that sold uhhhh undergarments for women. **(Sorry I wanted to try to get something going on cuz I really can't think of anything right now.) **Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks. Amu turned around and looked at his direction.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering when your ever going to grow breasts and wear bras." He said while whistling **(Is that even possible?)**

"P-pervert!"

"The one and only" He said with a smirk. When he looked back at her, he noticed a glint near her neck.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at where he saw the glint.

"Oh this? It's a present I received from my parents. Speaking about them, where did they go?"

"Forget about them and lets spend some time together." Ikuto leaned in and bit on her ear. It sent goose bumps up Amu's spine. She swiftly retreated and held her ear with both hands.

"What the heck was that for?"

"I dunno. I felt like doing it." He put his hands behind his head.

"You can't just say you want to! You even a normal person?" They kept on bickering and Ikuto would always end up with the smirk while Amu would be the one the got embarrassed.

"Hey, don't they look like a couple?"

"Yea. Aw, I wish I was with that hot looking guy." Amu overheard their conversation and thought to herself.

_Me and him? Get real._

"We should catch up with my parents." I practically ran and tried to find my parents. A strong arm pulled me back and into their chest.

"I-Ikuto!" I smelt a strong smell of cologne coming off of him. Was this how guys usually smelled like? Amu and closed her eyes and sniffed more of it in.

"Are you a scent pervert now?" He once again, bit down on her ear. This woke Amu up from her trance and retreated.

"Again! What's with the ear biting?"

"Amu?" She quickly whipped her head around causing to hit the person behind her with her hair.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Don't worry."

"Nagihiko! Nadeshiko and Yaya! Where's Kukai?"

"Oh he's out there somewhere. We'll find him eventually" Nadeshiko answered.

"I was wondering if you want to come to our beach house this weekend." Nagihiko asked.

"I would love to but I need to ask my parents first."

"Go ahead Amu!"

"WAHHHH" She spun around and found out that her parents had been listening in the whole time. Stalkers.

"Oh hi there." Nagihiko greeted to Ikuto.

"….Hey."

"Um, so Amu, you can also bring anyone you would like. Maybe this man right here?" Nadeshiko pointed towards Ikuto. A huge smirk spreaded on his face.

"Wha-"

"I would love to." He covered Amu's mouth and the only thing that came out was her muffled protests.

"I already called Kukai and he said he was going to. He also mentioned something about him bringing a girl named Utau." Yaya said all giddy. Amu hung her head down.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Yea this chapter was sorta messed up and most of the time, the people were OC don't you think? That's what I thought. Well I HOPE you like this chapter. Please review. At least one review would be nice =D~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Hi~ Thank you to all the people that reviewed, it makes my day XD I'll try to update faster as you've requested; the key word, **_**tried. **_**So here's chapter 5 =D~ **

**~*~*~*LALALA*~*~*~**

"_I was wondering if you want to come to our beach house this weekend." Nagihiko asked. _

"_I would love to but I need to ask my parents first."_

"_Go ahead Amu!"_

"_WAHHHH" She spun around and found out that her parents had been listening in the whole time. Stalkers. _

"_Oh hi there." Nagihiko greeted to Ikuto._

"…_.Hey." _

"_Um, so Amu, you can also bring anyone you would like. Maybe this man right here?" Nadeshiko pointed towards Ikuto. A huge smirk spreaded on his face._

"_Wha-"_

"_I would love to." He covered Amu's mouth and the only thing that came out was her muffled protests. _

"_I already called Kukai and he said he was going to. He also mentioned something about him bringing a girl named Utau." Yaya said all giddy. Amu hung her head down._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~*~*~*~WEEEEEEE~*~*~*~

"Amu! You should hurry up and get down here! Your friends will be here to pick you up any second now~" Midori's voice rang through the empty halls as Amu pulled the pillow over her head; pretending she hadn't heard her. She had almost succeeded going back to unicorn land, the dream she was currently having when…

"Amu!" The sound of her mother's voice jolted her awake as she fell off her bed. She rubbed her sore back.

"Why's she still here anyways? I thought she had a concert or something like she usually does…" She wondered aloud.

"Amu~ Are you listening to me?"

"YES! I'll be down in a second!" She forced herself off the floor using one hand while using the other hand to help balance herself. She walked to her closet and just stared dumbfounded at it. She crossed her arms and thought of ideas of how to escape the trip. Suddenly, she thought of one. It was like a light bulb had just turned on.

"Maybe if I stall long enough, I won't have to go!" She clapped and raised her fist into the air, thinking why she didn't think of this earlier.

"Amu! You have to go!" Amu jumped so high that she was so close of smashing her head onto the ceiling.

"M-MOM! Don't do that! You scared the living hell outta me!"

"I'm sorry darling but you have to go. For me?" Midori had put on those puppy dog eyes that Amu couldn't resist saying no to. Amu quickly closed her eyes and turned her head to a different direction. If she took even a peek, she would always give in to the cuteness.

"Please Amu~" Now Midori was just pushing it and she knew how her daughter would always give in. Amu accidently opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I give!"

"Yay!" Midori cheered for her victory.

"Now, let me help you pack. Your friends will be arriving soon and I don't want you to hold them up."

"But what about your busy schedule?" Amu asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that right now. I want my daughter to have at least have some fun in her life once in a while. I know you're also busy but you should let loose sometimes."

"I guess…" They packed all the necessities you would need when staying overnight at a beach house. **(I forgot to mention that they were staying overnight for the weekend =P)**

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Midori suddenly said aloud, breaking the silence.

"Forgot what?"

"Hold on a sec. I'm going to go get it." Midori got up and scurried away. She returned a few moments later, huffing and puffing.

"I…FOUND IT!" She whipped the hand that held the prized possession in front of her to show her daughter what she wanted to give her. Amu's mouth was left hanging. Her jaw looked like it would crack any moment if she stretched it anymore.

"First of all honey, you should close your mouth, your going to catch flies." Amu immediately obeyed.

"Second of all, what do you think of the swimsuit that I bought just for you the second I heard about your trip."

"Well Mom, all I have to say is that the swimsuit looks great and all but don't you think it's I don't know…. Going to show a lot of skin?"

"Amu. I know I don't usually let you wear this kind of stuff but when I saw it hanging on the rack, I thought it would suit you perfectly but I guess I can always return it.."

"NO, it's okay. I'll wear it since you bought it for me." Midori saw a tinge of pink on Amu's face and thought it was very cute the way she acted. Amu walked up to Midori and took the swimsuit so she could try it on and make sure it fit. Amu put her hand on the knob to the washroom but then the door bell suddenly rang.

"Oh, it must be your friends! Amu, just pack the swimsuit and try it on when you get there. You don't want to keep them waiting."

"Okay." Midori hurried downstairs so she could stop the person that was pressing the door bell so many times. As Midori was downstairs dealing with the guests, Amu was quickly rushing to pack away her things. In the distance, you could hear the chit chat Midori was trying to bring up but it stopped eventually and you could hear footsteps coming closer to Amu by the second. Suddenly, Yaya's head popped out of the door frame.

"Amu-chi~ You done yet? Everyone's here except Kukai. He said he'll meet us near the park where Nagihiko's driver is going to pick us up~"

"Okay, I'm almost done. Lemme just stuff the swimsuit my mom got for me and then we'll go." Amu stuffed the remains of what ever was left to be packed and zipped up her luggage.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Amu quickly rummaged through her things and found her prized possession; the Humpty Lock and she tied it around her neck.

"Okay! Let's go!"

**At the park =3=…**

"HIIIIIIIII !" Yaya screamed. Since Amu and Nadeshiko were walking next to her, they had to cover their ears so that they wouldn't go deaf to early in their lives. Nagihiko was in the back, struggling to carry the girl's luggage. Lets just say that he was forced to do this and that Nadeshiko had taken a part at persuading Nagihiko to bring the luggage.

"Oh, you guys made it!" Kukai waved furiously at them.

"And who's this? Is she your girlfriend? Oh my gosh! So were you lying about when you said you liked A-" Kukai quickly rushed over and covered her mouth.

"Hehehe. She's just a friend. I met her while walking to that favourite ramen shop that you guys know of. I challenged her to a ramen eating contest and WAS NOT CHAMPION!"

"No need to rub it in" Utau mumbled. Utau had noticed a blurb of blue in the distance. It wasn't who she thought it was right? Oh yes it was.

"~" Utau ran up to Ikuto with open arms.

"Huh? Wha-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was knocked down to the ground by some crazy girl.

"Ikuto~ I missed you so much!"

"Uhhhhh….Okay? Can you get off of me now?"

"Anything for you as long as I get to spend more time with you."

"Mhmm. What ever now get off me." Utau obeyed his command and got up.

"Oh, and is little pink head here too?" Ikuto smirked when he saw Amu's flabbergasted expression.

"Who you calling 'pink head'?"

"Who else is here with unnatural pink hair?"

"Who else is here with blue hair?"

"Nobody asked you that." Ikuto stated. Amu just gave a 'hmph'. Ikuto smirked at his victory in this little battle. By then, Tadase and Rima had showed up by his side and everyone greeted them. As everyone was mingling, Nagihiko had spotted the driver coming around the curve. He waved to him; telling him that he wand his friends were over here. The driver understood and drove forward.

"Guys get your luggage ready to go because the limo's here."

"WHAT! THE LIMO!"

"Yes, a limo. Haven't you guys been in one before?"

"Um, we're not rich like you."

"Well then, we should hang out more. =D" The driver got out of the limo and bowed politely at them.

"Hello young ladies and gentleman. May I take your luggage?"

"Sure…" Everyone gave their luggage except for Yaya.

"Miss?" Yaya looked suspiciously at the driver.

"Are you sure you won't damage Yaya's candy?"

"I'm sure it won't get damaged."

"BUT your not completely sure! It could damaged for all Yaya could know!" Yaya and the driver were having their own little argument when they agreed to Yaya keeping her luggage with her.

"Yaya goes in first!" And so she did.

"Well, I guess I'll go next." Everyone went inside the limo and all that was left was Amu and Ikuto to get in.

"I'm going to go in first." Ikuto decided.

"Why should you go first? There's like only one seat left so I should take it." Amu declared.

"You can always sit on my lap." Amu flushed red at this comment.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"I would be counting on it BUT I'm going to be sitting there first."

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?"

"I don't see a lady miles from here~"

"Why you-" Ikuto had quickly popped into the limo so it was decided that Amu would sit on his lap.

_Damn._

When Amu entered the limo, she didn't realize how extremely large it was. The seats were placed so that everyone would face the middle; so that everyone could see each other. Amu noticed Ikuto patting his lap. Amu walked over to him but not without a fight. She walked up to the bastard and literally threw him off of the seat. So now, Ikuto was on the floor in a daze and Amu sat in triumph on the seat while everyone else was snickering away.

"Hey! I-"

"You stay there or else…" Amu threatened.

"OH, I'M SO SCARED" Ikuto said sarcastically

"You will be if you think I'm not lying."

"Yes m'am."

"Good." Amu crossed her legs and sat there, looking down at Ikuto, literally.

**Outside the beach house~ =D**

Amu got out of the limo and stretched.

"Why are you stretching? I'm the one who's been sitting on the floor." Amu didn't have to turn around to find out who was saying that.

"Well too ba-" Amu turned around and found that Ikuto's hair was majorly messed up. Oh, I forgot to mention that there was a lot of twists and turns so Ikuto was hanging for dear mercy.

"HAHAHAHA!" Amu laughed at his stupid hair; pointing at it.

"Oh shut up."

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY!"

"Laugh while you can because I'll get you back for this." Amu just continued laughing which started to get Ikuto pissed off.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you be quiet."

"And how would you do that?" Amu stopped laughing.

"Maybe a kiss since then you would be too shocked to even speak."

"Y-yea right."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll pass" Amu ran as fast as she could to catch up with everyone and away from the pervert.

**Actually In the Beach house XD**

"Okay, since we've all got our luggage-" Nagihiko started.

"And Yaya's candy!"

"Okay… and Yaya's candy, I've got the names written down on this piece of paper and this is the person who you'll be sharing a room with for the weekend."

"Why? Can't we have our own rooms?"

"I suggest we don't go into other rooms because… you don't wanna know." That got everybody really suspicious but they all agreed silently.

"Okay, here are your buddies that you'll be sharing a room with." Nagihiko went on.

"Me and Sis." Nadeshiko nodded silently.

"Kukai and Utau." They both looked at each other.

"Tadase and-"

'_Oh, please be me!'_ Amu thought while crossing her fingers.

"-Rima." Amu hung her head in defeat. Wait, that means that-

"And last but not least, Ikuto and Amu." Ikuto just had his infamous smirked intact while Amu was banging her head on the wall.

"Well, lets go settle in. Bring your luggage upstairs and I'll show you guys to your rooms." Nagihiko motioned everyone to follow him. Everyone was about to leave when Tadase and Rima pulled Ikuto back; leaving the crowd.

"Ikuto, when you see an opening, take the lock from Amu." Rima instructed.

"I know that already. You don't need to tell me how to do my job." Ikuto said in a soft whisper.

"Hey slow pokes! Hurry up or you're going to get lost! The place is pretty big." Amu called for them. They trio quickly made their way. Nagihiko quickly appointed everyone their rooms so that they could spend more time having fun. Amu and Ikuto were the last pair to go to their room.

"And this is your room." Nagihiko opened the door to a fully furnished and polished room.

"COOL! It's HUGE!" Amu looked at everything like she never expected this outcome.

The room was definitely huge. There were two king sized beds and the curtains looked like it was made out of satin. The floor been replaced with shiny wood pieces that you would find in some houses. There was a huge plasma screen hanging on the wall, right in front of the beds. A bathroom was also attached to the room. A balcony was also placed a little to the left of the beds.

Amu threw her things into a corner and jumped onto the bed.

"The bed is so COMFY! Amu hugged a soft pillow.

"Glad you like it. Well, once you finish unpacking, head downstairs. We're going to play some games."

"Uh huh." Amu waved at Nagihiko dismissively so he left.

**After everyone unpacked and headed downstairs…(that was a long title)**

The boys and the girls were separated so they were seated opposite from each other.

"Now does anyone have any suggestions of what to do?"

"How about watching T.V.?" Ikuto suggested, totally not into this.

"We can't do that! We didn't come all the way over here just to watch T.V.!" Nadeshiko scolded. Everyone tried to think of ideas but they could never think of anything. Suddenly, Kukai thought of something.

"How about we play _Truth or Dare?_"

~*~*~*LALALALA*~*~*~

**Well? Well? What did you think? I read over the first page and it looked like everything is going a little fast paced. Sorry about that and the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not really good at proofrrading my work but I'm good with others Well, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg~ I can't believe I can write this many chapter without quiting. New record for meh XD School's bothering the hell outta me =.= 3-4 projects right now that need to be completed in like a week. Oh well. Well here's the 6****th**** chapter. One day after I uploaded chapter 5 XD Hope you enjoy~ Feel free to friendly criticize. I need help with writing this anyways. I know it's like really sucky so feel free to give me pointers.**

**~*~*~*~DUN DUN DUN*~*~*~**

_The boys and the girls were separated so they were seated opposite from each other. _

"_Now does anyone have any suggestions of what to do?"_

"_How about watching T.V.?" Ikuto suggested, totally not into this._

"_We can't do that! We didn't come all the way over here just to watch T.V.!" Nadeshiko scolded. Everyone tried to think of ideas but they could never think of anything. Suddenly, Kukai thought of something._

"_How about we play __Truth or Dare?__"_

~*~*~HMMMM*~*~

"Truth or Dare you say?" repeated Nadeshiko.

"Yea, why not? Don't people usually do that when all their friends hang out or something?" Kukai reasoned.

"Okay then. Truth or Dare it is." A sinister smile had slowly appeared on Nadeshiko's face as she also started to laugh maniacally. Everyone cautiously scooted away from her; not wanting to know what goes on in that head of hers.

"So who wants to start?" Yaya said too quickly that nobody could understand.

"Uhhhh… I guess I'll go. Ummm Nagihiko, Truth or Dare?" Kukai questioned.

"Dare." Nagihiko responded quickly. After all, if a man didn't choose dare, it would seem like he was a wimp.

"I dare you to...' Kukai thought for a second and a smile spread across his face. 'make out with yourself. With all the movements and the noises." Nagihiko's pride had literally dropped.

"I refuse." He crossed his arms so that it formed and 'X'.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T REFUSE A DARE!" Kukai screeched.

"Who said?"

"THE RULES!" Kukai was on his feet now, pointing accusingly at Nagihiko.

"Then I'll write a letter to the person that made the rules saying that I'm against the rules."

"Your just too chicken to do it, huh?" Kukai shot back.

"AM NOT!" Nagihiko defended. He had finally snapped.

"THEN DO IT!"

"NEVER!"

"DO IT YOU WIMP!"

"OKAY, FINE BUT AFTER, I GET TO DARE YOU!"

"FINE!" And Nagihiko had made out with himself. He moved his arms around his shoulder and swayed his hips. He added sound affects too. All in all, it was disgusting while funny.

"HAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" Kukai pointed with tears in his eyes; clutching his sides until he laughed himself to death.

"Oh, _NOW_ it's your turn." Kukai immediately stopped laughing. He suspected that the dare he was going to get was going to be something bad.

"I dare you to…take off your boxers and run around in circles outside and say 'I'm an idiot and Nagihiko's awesome' for 5 WHOLE minutes." Nagihiko finished his dare with a sadistic smile.

"AW C'MON!"

"Do I hear a complaint?" Nagihiko cupped his ear and leaned in.

"No…." Kukai slowly trudged his way to the door and took off his pants **(He has boxers on o.o Sorry, I couldn't think of anything at the moment) **and it revealed soccer patterned boxers. Everyone muffled their laughs. Kukai opened the door with so much force that the hinges ripped off. The crowds eyes followed his movements so they got up from their seats and followed him. Kukai walked right into the middle of the street that was currently deserted and inhaled. Kukai mustered up all his strength and plastered a goofy smile on his face. He pranced around say 'I'm an idiot and Nagihiko's awesome' but you could see that Kukai clearly didn't mean that. If you squint your eyes enough, you could see the vein on Kukai's head. Kukai couldn't exactly handle the humiliation and the fact that he was doing this in front of girls, he did the worst thing that he could think of at the moment: he stuck out his middle finger at Nagihiko. Only one thing came across everyone's mind after Kukai's foolish action.

_They are so going to kill each other after this…_

**After Kukai and Nagihiko beat the crap outta each other…**

"Sheesh! It's just a dare! You don't need to beat each other up!" Amu flailed her arms in exasperation. **(I don't know which 'beat' to use so I'm going with this one)**

"What? Is it so wrong for men to quarrel like girls have those cat fights?"

"What ever you say. What ever you say. Now lets finish this game before any more fights start." Amu took her seat and everyone else mimicked her movements.

"So who wants to go now?"

"Yaya wants to go!"

"Then go."

"Hmmmm, Yaya picks… Amu-chi!"

"What? Me?" Amu pointed to herself.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhh Truth?"

"Now lets see..' Yaya tapped her chin while looking upwards. 'Oh, I know! Does Amu-chi like anyone and who?" A blush was clearly visible on her face and she sat there, fidgeting.

"I-I uhhhhhh….." Everyone leaned in closer; thinking that would get the answer out of her.

"Too close! I don't like anyone okay?" Amu waved her arms furiously in front of her.

"Uh huh… Yaya doesn't believe."

"Really!" _Darn. Yaya has sharp eyes. Well, as long as I keep denying the fact, they'll thinkI don't like anyone eventually._

"Well, if you don't want to tell then it's fine. Amu-chi's turn."

"Okay, um Tadase, Truth or Dare?

"Dare I guess…"

"Hmmm, lets see…" Amu thought to herself but Nadeshiko decided to help. She leaned in and whispered into Amu's ear. For a second Amu's eyes widen for a second.

"Are you serious?" Nadeshiko just nodded. Amu giggled.

_It couldn't hurt to try_

"I dare you to put on a skirt."

"Huh? Bu-"

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Nagihiko told him with a smile but on the inside, he really wanted to see him in a skirt to.

"I don't thi-"

"Come along, I'll show you to the closet." Nagihiko pushed Tadase along. There was a awkward silence until we heard two sets of footsteps above of us. After 5 seconds, there was rapid tapping of footsteps and occasionally some knocks here and there. Finally, the sounds settled down and Nagihiko came down. He wiped some sweat using his sleeve.

"That was harder than I thought." Nagihiko noticed that Tadase was hiding at the top of the staircase so Nagihiko decided to give him a hand. He went back upstairs and gently… or not… pushed him down the stair case. Tadase came tumbling down and landed on his cheek; his flesh bunched up on his cheek so it looked like he was really chubby. Tadase self consciously got up and was in a trance for a few seconds which allowed everyone to take a look of how he looked like. The gang bursted out laughing, even Rima the person that doesn't laugh at things that aren't funny had to muffle her laughter. The laughs broke Tadase out of his little daze and realized that everyone was staring at him. He rushed back upstairs to change back to his regular clothes. One thing was for sure; he was never going to cross dress again.

After everyone had been brought back to their senses, they continued the game.

"Lets see…. Yaya, Truth or Dare?"

"Yaya goes with Dare!" _Wow, everyone's so confident =.="_

"I dare you to throw your candy on the floor and stomp on it until there's nothing left."

"WHAT? YAYA CAN'T HURT HER CANDY! CANDY IS LIKE HER LIFE!"

"Then are you quitting?" Yaya started tearing up but brought out her secret stash of candy from behind and threw it on the ground. Yaya was on the bridge of tears but couldn't bring herself to crush her candy. Yaya cried on Nadeshiko's shoulder.

"Y-YAYA CAN'T DO IT! TADASE'S SO MEAN~ WAAAHHHHHH"

"TOUGH IT OUT WOMAN! IT'S A DARE!" Nadeshiko's other side had come out and it was quite a scary site.

"It's alright if you don't want to do it. Actually, I encourage you not to do it." Tadase tried to comfort Yaya. While everyone was caught in the commotion and trying to comfort Yaya, Tadase leaned towards Ikuto and whispered _"Ikuto, when are you going to get the Humpty Lock?" _Ikuto just looked at him and gave him a 'leave-me-be' look. Tadase nodded, understanding.

"Ummm Yaya? Would you like to take the honors and ask them either truth or dare?" Nadeshiko tried to calm Yaya.

"RIMA-TAN~ I dare you to rip up your gag-manga." Yaya said while she tried to wipe her tears but to no avail.

"WHAT? I CAN'T! THE ONLY ONE I HAVE RIGHT NOW IS THIS ONE' Rima pointed to the gag-manga she was reading 'BUT THIS IS THE NEWEST ONE!"

"But then you'll know how Yaya feels…"

"SO WHAT?"

"Do it."

"No"

"A dare is a dare."

"So? You didn't finish your dare."

"Actually, your wrong." Nadeshiko tried to dry off the tear that Yaya had left on her shirt but of course, it didn't work.

"What do you mean?"

"Look,' Nadeshiko pointed at the shattered pieces of candy lying on the floor 'When everyone was going to comfort Yaya, they stepped on it, so that means that she did complete the bet."

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Rima picked up her gag-manga and ripped it apart.

"You soooooooo owe me." Rima 'hmphed' then sat down.

"So who wants to go now?"

"I'll go." Everyone turned their heads to the owner of the voice and realized it was Utau. They had almost forgotten that she was even here. She was just so quiet.

"I dare Nadeshiko and Nagihiko to have a race." Utau crossed her arms and watched what would happen to the two siblings that were very competitive. The brother and the sister looked at each other and sparks were flying.

"Oh, it's on."

"Don't think that you're my brother that'll I'll go easy on you."

"I never asked you to."

"THEN BRING IT ON!" And off they were with there dash to who-knows-where.

"Okay… Not what I was exactly expecting but I guess that was a little entertaining." Utau reasoned with herself.

"I would like to go." Amu raised her hand and looked at everyone.

"Ikuto, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" _Thank you for picking that. _Amu thought.

"I want you to tell me why you were so hush-hush when we were about to be assigned to our rooms. Like when you were with Tadase and Rima."

Ikuto's eyes widened for a moment because he wasn't expecting this kind of question. He was going to reject to her request when he caught of glimpse of those pleading eyes that Amu was putting on.

"We-" Ikuto was about to tell her but suddenly, there was what seemed like an earthquake. The mansion shook violently. Ikuto, Tadase, Rima and Utau all stood up.

"It's a Vaylon." Utau confirmed.

"How do you know that?" Amu questioned quickly.

"Do earthquakes usually take pauses and then rumble again? I don't think so." With that, the quartet ran out the main door to find the Vaylon. Just when the rest of the people were about to follow them, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko showed up.

"We heard everything. Lets go." Everyone just followed them in silence. The gang had met up somewhere really near the mansion. The quartet were just staring in disbelief at what was lying ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong!" Rima pointed to the direction that everyone was staring at. There, lied a huge squid but it's skin was black and the eyes were that same bloody red colour that gave Amu the chills. You could also say that the squid looked like the Kraken. It was rampaging through the depths of the town, grabbing whatever it saw and throwing it all over the place. The quartet quickly took action.

"Cat's Violin."

"Devils Mic." Utau chanted and devil wings had sprouted from her back plus she had a microphone held tightly in her hand.

"Kings Trumpet." Tadase cried as he gained a tiny crown on his head while he had a trumpet held in his grasp.

"Clowns Tuba." A star and a tear drop appeared on either side of Rima's cheek as she held onto her tuba. Before she could even blow into her instrument, Amu bursted out into laughter.

"What?" Rima looked sternly at her.

"I-It's just that the instrument is twice as tall as you! How can you even reach the mouth piece?"

"Just worry about yourself." Rima looked crossly but inside, she was happy that at least someone had a good sense in humor. Maybe they could be friends too. That would be nice. Wait. What? They were enemies. Focus.

"Oh right. Wait, what do I do again?" Amu looked around for some help.

"Just call out the instrument like I said, Sherlock. You can also just think of the instrument and call it." Ikuto popped out of no where in particular.

"GAHH. Stop doing that!"

"Now just call out the instrument."

"Clovers Harp" The words once again slipped out of Amu's mouth. Out appeared a large harp that was three times Amu's size and had a tiny clover imprinted here and there. Amu's hair had been tied into two pig tails and had a huge clover on one side of her hair.

"Now look who's talking." Rima glared at Amu while she just sweat dropped.

"Yaya's Clarinet." She reached out a hand and a clarinet had popped out. A pair of bunny ears came along with it. As always, she was thinking of candy but she somehow got her instrument.

"Beats Bass" Nagihiko called out and a bass had appeared in his hands. A pair of headphone were suddenly placed around his neck. He was thinking of owning this creature from the deep.

"Princess's Flute" Nadeshiko whispered for no specific reason but a flute had still appeared in her hands and she grasped it tightly. Her usual ribbons that held her hair up were replaced with flower ornaments. She had the same thoughts as her brother. As they say, great minds think a like. **(Got it from Miniclip lol. From a word game or something)**

"Jacks Drums" Last but not least was Kukai and he got ready to roll. A star pin had appeared on his hair. He just had the desire of wanting to protect everyone.

"Orchestra's Performance." Everyone started to play in sync. We thought the Karken would go down after it heard the melody but it looked like it wasn't going to go down without a fight. It threw one of it's tentacles but everyone dodged. When they did, their instruments had disappeared so they had to call them once again. It threw another tentacle down this time, it went to go grab Amu.

"Amu-chi! Watch out!" Yaya screamed towards her. Amu turned her head towards her and then turned it back to the direction that Yaya was pointing at but it was too late. It had hauled Amu up into the air and it was squeezing it's prey slowly, causing it a bone crushing experience.

"Amu!"

~*~*~To be Continued*~*~

**So? So? Whaddya think? Is it good? Bad? Comments? I was going to write more but first, my parents told me to go get ready to sleep and second of all, I want to end it off as a cliffy but this one isn't that good anyways. Oh, and also, I wanted to start another story but I don't know if I should. Should I just focus on this story or work on both? Cuz I find the summary interesting in my point of view but it aint that original =3= Anyways, review please? One or two is good =3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again people of Earth =P So this is the 7****th**** chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and IchigoAmu that had reviewed just recently and for almost all of the chapters. When I saw that I got 11 reviews, I was really happy =3 Also, thank you to the other people that subscribed, favorited and reviewed plus the silent readers =3 Thank you very much~ Hope you enjoy this awkward chapter~**

**~*~*~The~Awesome~Border~Line*~*~**

"_Amu-chi! Watch out!" Yaya screamed towards her. Amu turned her head towards her and then turned it back to the direction that Yaya was pointing at but it was too late. It had hauled Amu up into the air and it was squeezing its prey slowly, causing it a bone crushing experience. _

"_Amu!" _

~*~*Part 2?*~*~

"Amu!" Yaya screamed. Everyone turned their attention towards Yaya; wondering why she wasn't calling Amu what she usually called her.

Kukai's eyes widened.

"Hinamori!"

"Amu!" They watched helplessly as their friend being pummeled to death.

"Don't just stand there! Play! Don't you want to save her?" Utau commanded an answer.

"Of course we want to save her!" Kukai answered for her.

"Then play your instrument dammit!" Everybody got ready to play. They all strummed, clicked or bashed but the melody just didn't sound right.

"Ok, that sounded horrible. Start on my count.' Everyone nodded. 'One and Two and Three and Four and…" Everyone once again tried to play but to no avail.

"What are we doing wrong?" Kukai ruffled his hair furiously in frustration.

"You aren't concentrating!" Utau yelled at them.

"Yes we are!" Kukai fought back.

"Then tell why we can't play in harmony!" Kukai stayed silent. While they were arguing, Amu was still being strangled.

_Are you what the 'Leader' is looking for? _

Amu spun her head around to find the source of the voice. She hadn't realized that the grip on her had loosened.

_I'm talking to you, pinkie._

Amu turned her head in the direction of the Kraken.

"Are you the one that's talking?"

_Yes._

"Hmm, I never expected your voice so sound like that."

_Answer my question._

"How would I know if I am? Aren't you the one kidnapping me?" Amu questioned the squid.

_True, very true. So I'm guessing you are since we Vaylons are supposed to know what we're looking for._

"Huh? How would you know? Some kind of radar or something?"

_I guess you can say that._

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

_I don't know, I might get into trouble for not taking you to the 'Leader' right away._

"Please, just one question."

_I'll try answering it but don't suspect a lot._

"How did you end up like that?"

_What do you mean?_

"Like how did you end up as a talking squid?"

_Oh that, well I could already talk originally._

"What do you mean 'originally'?"

_I was a human before. _Amu's eyes widened.

"Then how did you become like that?"

_The group H.E.A.R.T.S. did this to me._

"That's just horrible!"

_I guess. _

"I just wish I could help you back to your original state."

_You can't_

"Why?"

_The people that also got turned into Vaylons also tried but we always failed to go back to our human form._

"I'm still going to try."

_Go ahead. I'll give you some advice._

"What advice?"

_Like the blue dude said, just think of the instrument and call it. It'll just come to you naturally._

"I'll try. First of all, can you let me down?"

_Only if you don't run away._

"I won't." Amu smile up at the creature or should I say human?

The being let her down and Amu landed onto her feet. Everyone saw the creature's action and took advantage of it and going up to hug their friend.

"Amu-chi! You're alright! I was so worried." Yaya cried.

"Are you okay Hinamori?"

"Yea, I'm fine but first, let me do something."

"Do what?"

"You'll see…hope that this works." Amu said under her breath as she mumbled the second part. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the instrument; any instrument would be great if it could help the poor guy standing in front of her.

"Diamonds Rain Stick" A rain stick had suddenly appeared in Amu's grasp. A diamond had been attached to the bottom of the rain stick as well as her hair. The tip of her hair had been curled upwards.

"Huh? Is this even a instrument? It's so different. Well it couldn't hurt to try." Amu fumbled around with it until both of her hands were holding it properly.

"Heavens Arc"**(I couldn't think of anything so going with this)** Amu said like she knew what she was doing but in fact, she had no idea what was happening. The Humpty Lock began to glow. She spun the rain stick as the beads inside tumbled down, creating a noise that sounded like rain. The Vaylon in front of her had slowly been morphing back to a human shape so it was decreasing in size. As the rain stick reached quarter way of a circle, the Vaylon had gained a human shaped body. When the rain stick had been spun so that it was vertical, the Vaylon had gained eyes and hair. For the rest of the circle, it's own unique features such as face and features appeared on it's body. When the circle had finished, the sound of rain had stopped and so did the morphing.

"Oh my gosh! You did it!" A boy ran up to hug Amu.

"Ummm…You welcome but uhhh…" A blush had covered Amu's entire face. Apparently, all the girls had either covered their faces with their hands, the guys covering it for them or looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Your…not wearing any clothes…" The boy looked at himself and saw that it was true; he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"AHHH. How embarrassing." The boy covered his 'you-know-what'.

"C'mon dude. Lets go get you some clothes first then we'll talk." Kukai suggested. The naked boy just nodded.

"You girls wait here while we guys go dress him up." All the guys followed after Kukai while the girls found a bench to sit on.

"So….. what do you think of the guy?" Nadeshiko brought up.

"What guy?" Yaya questioned.

"Are you kidding me? The guy that we just saw naked."

"OHHHH, that guy… Yaya doesn't know. Yaya just feels happy for him that he gets to be a human again I guess." The girls sat in silence; hoping that someone would bring something up.

"So Amu, how did you do that purifying thing?" Rima asked. The girls turned their attention towards Amu; also wanting an answer.

"I don't know… All I know is that the Humpty Lock had somehow helped me." The girls including Amu stared at the jewelry.

'_So that's what it does? Maybe that's why Gozen wants it…'_ Rima thought. She turned her head in Utau's direction, wondering if Utau had the same thought. Indeed she did. The gang was once again sitting in silence. Everyone's head perked up as they heard footsteps in the distance.

"Sorry it took so long!" Kukai had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry! You didn't need to run you know…" Amu told Kukai.

"But we didn't want to keep you waiting."

"So where is he?"

"He's-" Kukai pointed over his shoulder but found nobody behind him.

"Oh shoot. I left everybody behind. I'll go get them." Kukai was about to start running when Tadase was flung towards Kukai, causing Kukai to fall several meters back from where he stood.

"DAMN YOU KUKAI! YOU JUST WENT RUNNING OFF!" Nagihiko screeched.

"OW!"

"OW MY ASS! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THREW TADASE AT ME."

"OH YEA?"

"WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK THREW HIM? MR. CANDYBEAR?" By now, their heads were bashing against each others; sending sparks everywhere. Everybody sweat dropped.

"I'm okay…Thanks for asking…" Tadase had a grumpy face on seeming that everybody had forgot about him.

"Oh yea, well you know the dude that we went to go get clothes for?" Nagihiko started.

"Yea! Yaya knows!"

"Well, umm, he sort of ran off somewhere but he told me before he left that he was really grateful to Amu but he said that he had something important to attend to."

"So what now?" A voice broke through the awkward silence. They directed their attention to the source of the voice; Amu.

"Umm, I guess we should head back to the beach house since it's getting late." Nadeshiko pointed at the sky and it was true; the sun was setting just beyond the horizon. The group nodded their heads at one another and headed to the beach house.

**At the beach house~**

Amu stretched her arms and gave out a yawn.

"Wow, your mouth's huge when you yawn. It could be a fly trap in there." Ikuto had his head on the couch; staring at the girl before him. Amu's late reaction came with a face that as red as a tomato. Ikuto just smirked.

"Amu, you should go to sleep. You don't want to have bags on that pretty face of yours." Nadeshiko patted her back and walked off somewhere.

"I guess your right…" Amu began her way up the stairs but a certain boy was stalking her from behind. Amu felt a presence behind her so she turned her head around to check if there was anyone behind her. To her surprise, there was no one there.

'_Guess I'm just being paranoid'_ Amu continued her way up the stairs while a boy was praying that she wouldn't come back down to check again.

'_That was close.'_ Ikuto began stalking her once again. Several times, Amu had spun her head around to check who it was but Ikuto managed to escape her sight somehow. Once time, she had almost caught him because he was being careless but just barely escaped. Amu had reached her room and entered. She looked around but stopped at the bathroom door.

"That's right, I didn't take a shower yet. Why not take it now?" Amu grabbed what she needed and went to go take her shower. Ikuto had just came in and heard running water.

'_I guess she's taking her shower' _Ikuto stood there for about a minute and a smirk slowly spread across his face. His little pinkette had come out with a night gown on. It had a pretty simple design. It was pink all over and there was ruffles here and there. She was drying off her hair by furiously rubbing her hair with her towel. She had just noticed Ikuto standing there; gawking at her.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?" Amu covered her face with her hands; just in case if there really was something on her face. Ikuto approached her and removed her hands, pushing them aside.

"I was just wondering how hot you look in that." Amu's face had a tinge of pink covering her delicate features. **(This is very awkward to type…) **Ikuto began walking up to her and Amu cautiously stepped back. She eventually hit a wall; making her unable to move. Ikuto caged her quickly before she could escape. Amu stared into his blue orbs while he stared at her bright honey coloured eyes. Before they knew it, they were leaning closer and closer until their noses were inches apart. Ikuto abruptly stopped.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ikuto questioned.

"Your killing the moment here."

"Oh, so there was a moment between us?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Amu pulled him by the collar of his shirt and their lips met.

~*~*~To Be Continued*~*~

**Well yea, that's it. Sorry if the chapter was crappy. I was doing it in time laps so I forgot what was going to happen next so it seems all jumbled up for me. Anyways, what did you think about it? Comments on how I can improve? Comments if it was okay? Review please =3 1 or 2 is good XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just really wanted to update the next chapter soon before I forgot what I was going to do but apparently I failed to do so because I was too caught in playing on the Wii…Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes. Could you also tell me if the story plot is good so far? I'm just a little worried 'bout that is all. ANYWAYS, ON WIZ ZA STORIIEE~**

**~*~*~LALALA*~*~**

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ikuto questioned._

"_Your killing the moment here."_

"_Oh, so there was a moment between us?" _

"_Just shut up and kiss me already." Amu pulled him by the collar of his shirt and their lips met._

_~*~*~Yea, You Get the Idea*~*~_

Her lips tasted like sweet candy. A taste that you can't just spit out and throw it away. **(Lol, that sounded funny XD)** Her hair was between his fingers and it just mingled together nicely. This was his chance. He slowly reached his hand to her neck where the Humpty Lock rested. They continued their make-out session and Ikuto was so close of getting the lock when Amu suddenly felt like everything in the room spinning. Shortly after, she had fainted. She lied limply in Ikuto's grasp while his reflexes activated and he caught her with one arm.

"Amu? What happened?" Ikuto put his forhead with hers and found that it was perfectly find but he smelt something funny. He sniffed her clothing and found out that it smelled of alcohol.

_What kind of soap did she use?_

Ikuto brought her to the humongous bed and put her down gently. He pulled the covers over her so her condition wouldn't worsen to a cold. He sat down on the bed and looked at the tiny figure before him.

_I couldn't get it the first time, should I try again? _As Ikuto pondered at his thoughts, he was already taking action. He slowly reached his hand and reached for the lock. He snatched the lock off her neck as the chain that held it captive to her neck snapped in half.

_I did it…Should I go tell the others? Guess so…_

Ikuto got up from where he sat but as he tried to head for the door, a hand tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Don't leave…me all alone…" Amu quietly mumbled as a few tears escaped her closed lids. Her head then drooped back down, her expression softening. Ikuto didn't know what to do now.

_Should I stay with her? But then again, she's the enemy… But LOOK AT HER! She looks so cute like that…OMG! THIS IS SOOO ANNOYING! _

Ikuto ruffled his hair in frustration and it now looked like a mess. A knock was heard on the door and Tadase entered.

"Hey Ikuto, I-What the hell happened to you? Did a raccoon battle with you or something?"

"I got it." Ikuto accidently blurted out.

"That doesn't really answer my question but I must ask. Got what? DID YOU OBTAIN WORLD DOMINATION? CUZ I'LL GADLY TAKE THAT POSITION IF YOU DON'T WA-MPH" Tadase flailed his arms around as Ikuto muffled his voice.

"Quiet down. You're going to wake people up."

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment. So, tell me again what you got?"

"I got the Humpty Lock."

"You did? THAT'S GREAT! I'll go tell the others and then we can ditch this place." Tadase ran enthusiastically to go tell Rima and Utau about the good news. Ikuto stared blankly at the retreating figure. He placed the lock securely in his pocket.

_So what now? _A yawn escaped Ikuto's lips. He decided to go to sleep. Since he was going to leave soon and the pinkette was currently defenseless, he was going to take the chance and sleep with her. Don't get the wrong idea. Like he just wanted the warmth to overtake him or something like that. He snuggled closely to Amu and draped his hand over her waist. Oh, she was so going to kill him or freak out when she wakes up.

**Near the Middle of the Night~**

Amu felt a tickle crawl up her spine as she peered over to see what the cause was. She felt some hair on her face and pushed it away but it wasn't her hair. It was blue.

_When did I dye my hair blue? Oh my gosh, my head hurts. What happened? I am so going to kill that she-devil. I can't believe Nadeshiko put an alcoholic scent in my soap! She knows I'm weak to it! I was wondering why I heard an evil laugh but I just thought it as nothing! When I get my hands on her-_

Amu's thought's were interrupted by a soft snore. Amu looked over at Ikuto's side of the bed only to find it empty.

_Where'd that idiot go?_ Another snore had erupted from the silence and Amu figured out that the source of the sound was right beside her.

_Oh he-OH MY GOD! HE DID! WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE EVEN ON MY BED? _Amu shook Ikuto violently but he still didn't awake from his slumber.

_Boy, he's a heavy sleeper. How the heck am I supposed to wake- Hmm, maybe that might work._

Amu leaned close to Ikuto and cupped her mouth with one hand; seeming that might make the sound travel nicely.

"Hey Ikuto, I heard that Utau was going to come and beat the crap outta ya because she heard you were cheating on her." Ikuto immediately sprang up causing Amu to jolt back in surprise.

"I did not cheat on her. Oh crap, I should go plan my next esca-Oh shit. I'm dead aren't I?"

"Waddya think blubber boy?"

"I'm going to start running now" He then took off on a mad sprint.

"Oh you BETTER RUN! CUZ WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" And you can probably guess what happened next. The end result of this game of tag was that Ikuto somehow ended on a tree branch, smirking that Amu was too afraid to climb up. And Amu was waving her fist around, yelling at him to come down.

"Get down here!"

"No."

"Just come down!"

"But then that would ruin the fun~"

"SHUT IT!" Amu and Ikuto turned to the beach house to see all their friends banging their windows open and telling them to be quiet for once.

"No." They both said in unison. They both broke out in a run. As they ran, Ikuto sneakly headed back without Amu catching him and went to gather up with Utau, Rima and Tadase.

**Sorry about the filler part, TO EARLY IN THE MORNING XD~**

"So we should get going." Tadase told Utau, Rima and Ikuto.

"By the way, _THANKS A LOT_ for waking us up in the middle of the night" Rima's glare bored holes into Ikuto's back. Ikuto was a little afraid to look at Rima straight in the eye.

"Hey, at least I woke you up on time"

"Hush up. Your going to wake up the others." Utau scolded them like they were 3 year olds.

"Did everyone bring their belongings?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, lets go before anyone finds out we're gone." The quartet were about to leave but found Amu was on the other side of the main door.

"Find out what?"

"Ooh n-nothing~" Utau said in a sing-song voice.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on. I want an answer. Now."

"Sorry but we can't tell you anything" With one swift move, Ikuto knocked her out.

"I'll bring her to her room." Ikuto quickly leapt from window sill to window sill until he reached their room. He put her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her once again. Before leaving, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead which left a faint blush on Amu but Ikuto couldn't see anything really because of the darkness that enveloped him. He quickly left and re-joined the others.

"We've got to hurry before any other interruptions."

"You've got the lock right?" Ikuto pulled out the lock by the cain, dangling it from his finger.

"Yup." He responded while popping the 'p'.

"Okay, lets not waste any more time." With that, they had left, leaving no trail behind them. It was almost like they were never even there but of course, the memories of them had remained so their existence wasn't erased. That would probably be the one big problem they would have to face sooner or later.

**In the Morning~**

"Nothing. Nothing here. NOTHING!" Amu's voice was raising her voice almost every moment every time she slammed the door open to the rooms of the 'vanished' guests.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Calm down Amu." Nagihiko tried to soothe her but nothing could stop her rampage. He had somehow woken up and conveniently got dragged into this mess.

"How can I calm down! They just got up and left! Who WOULDN'T be worried." Amu emphasized the 'wouldn't'.

"I'm sure they have a good reason for leaving."

"They could have at least left a note or someth-

"SHUT..UP" Nadeshiko left a pause between the two words trying to emphasize her point, making the effect more greater on the people that were yelling/trying to talk softly at 7 a.m. in the morning.

"There are people TRYING to sleep here you know. We're not morning people like you two weirdos."

"Well EXCUSE me for worrying about our guests that have MYSTERIOUSLY vanished." Amu shook her hands a little to add effect to the mysterious part.

"Are you sure you're not just being to obsessed with Ikuto or something? For all I could know, they could've had something important to attend to."

"But still…"

"But nothing. Just stop sticking your nose into other peoples business." Nadeshiko said harshly.

"Aren't you at least a little concerned on where they might be?"

"Maybe a little but I don't care right now. I just want to go back to sleep." Nadeshiko grumbled.

"How can Yaya and Kukai not wake up from this racket…" Nadeshiko slowly dragged herself back to her bed and fell back to sleep soon enough.

"Well, what now?" Amu asked to no one in particular.

"I guess we should just get some rest. We aren't getting anywhere really. You can have time to think over it." Nagihiko suggested.

"Alright. Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay." Nagihiko tiredly walked back to his room and shut the door behind him; leaving Amu all alone in the empty hallway. Amu too, walked to her bedroom and shut the door behind her with her back facing it. Right now, everything sort of pissed her off.

_Stupid Ikuto. Leaving without even leaving anything behind. STUPID HAIR! Why's it always in my way?_ Amu went through the drawers to look for something that could tie up her hair. Surprisingly, there was a spare one out of all the other drawers that were in the room. **(Is that what you call them? O.o I don't know why, but I don't know how to spell it)** She went up to the mirror hanging on the wall to adjust her hair. When she pulled the hair off of her face, she noticed that something was amiss. What could it be? She looked over her reflection and noticed her neck was bare.

_Where's the lock?_ Amu let go off the scrunched up hair and frantically started her search.

_Where is it? I couldn't have dropped it… I can't lose it! It's too important to lose. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? Okay Amu. Calm down. It should be somewhere. Think back to where you last saw it._ _Hmm, well I definitely had it with me before I went to go take my bath. What happened after that?_ Amu tried to remember what happened but it gave her a headache just thinking about it.

_Something must have happened. I know that Nadeshiko put some type of alcohol scent in my soap. What happened after? C'mon! Remember dammit!_ Amu continuously banged her head on the wall, eventually going to gain a bruise on that forehead of hers. She kept on banging her head when a vision of her kissing Ikuto popped up in her head. Amu flushed at the sight.

_What the-? I don't remember that! Maybe that's what happened after? But there's no way that could happen-right? Maybe I should keep banging my head and hopefully more things will come back to me. _Amu kept on banging her head and remembered everything over time. Her kissing him, she fainting right in front of him and a faint glimpse of him snatching something off of her neck.

_He couldn't have took it! But-I can't believe it. He took it. _

"You thieving cat." 

~*~*End*~*~

**It's not actually the end but you get the point right? Sorry if the chapter didn't meet your expectations. When I read it over a little, it was very..uhhh bland should I say? It was like all over the place. Sorry 'bout that. I'll **_**try**_** to make the next chapter better. Emphasize of the try part. Anyways, thank you to the people that reviewed and alerted the story so far =3 Bye Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay….again. I'm getting really side tracked cuz first of all, I can't seem to part with the game Tales of Symphonia 2 on the Wii and I'm trying to adjust to all the projects my teachers are giving me and the short time limit. So much blabbing~ Anyways, to the 'you know what'. XD**

~*~*~LaLaLand*~*~

_**Where is it? I couldn't have dropped it… I can't lose it! It's too important to lose. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? Okay Amu. Calm down. It should be somewhere. Think back to where you last saw it. Hmm, well I definitely had it with me before I went to go take my bath. What happened after that?**__ Amu tried to remember what happened but it gave her a headache just thinking about it._

_**Something must have happened. I know that Nadeshiko put some type of alcohol scent in my soap. What happened after? C'mon! Remember dammit**__! Amu continuously banged her head on the wall, eventually going to gain a bruise on that forehead of hers. She kept on banging her head when a vision of her kissing Ikuto popped up in her head. Amu flushed at the sight._

_**What the-? I don't remember that! Maybe that's what happened after? But there's no way that could happen-right? Maybe I should keep banging my head and hopefully more things will come back to me**__. Amu kept on banging her head and remembered everything over time. Her kissing him, she fainting right in front of him and a faint glimpse of him snatching something off of her neck._

_**He couldn't have took it! But-I can't believe it. He took it. **_

"_You thieving cat." _

~*~*~LaLaLa*~*~

Rima knelt down on one leg and the others followed.

"Gozen, we have retrieved the Humpty Lock" Rima spoke.

"Good job. Come here and hand it over to me." Rima obeyed and got up.

"Yes, yes. This is great! I finally have the power!"

"Crazy much." Rima mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Gozen's glare petrified Rima causing her to be unable to speak.

"She didn't say anything." Tadase stood up.

"That's what I thought. Now Ikuto." Ikuto raised his head when he heard his name being called.

"Yes?"

"I want you to try to insert your key into this lock. I must see the outcome."

"As you wish." Ikuto shoved his hand in his pocket and fumbled around the tiny space.

"Oh, there it is." Ikuto pulled out the key as it shone when the light hit it; sending many colours flying everywhere.

"C'mon. I haven't got all day." Gozen tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ya, ya." Ikuto walked up to the despicable guy standing in front of him.

"Well hand it over boy!"

"Why should you be the one to do it? Shouldn't it be me since _I'm_ the one that owns this,' Ikuto pointed to the key dangling on his finger 'key".

"Why you little-" Gozen raised his hand and drew it back. He let his hand fall but was caught before it had even made contact with Ikuto's skin.

"Gozen, even though we shouldn't be disobeying you like this, it would be better not to make such a big commotion or we'll just be adding fuel to the fire." Utau reasoned.

Gozen flung his hand and escaped from Utau's grasp.

"Fine. But you better not be pulling anything."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I would expect that from someone that doesn't listen to everything I say."

"Lets just get this over with." Gozen hesitantly gave it to Ikuto and gave him the 'don't-mess-up' look. Ikuto rolled his eyes. He inserted the key into the lock rather slowly; expecting that something flashy would happen and something like that did happen. When the key and lock were inches away from each other, a bright light enveloped them all. Ikuto dropped the key to shield his eyes. When the light had finally faded, they saw the lock hovering just above them. It emitted an eerie glow. It started shaking a little and flew out the window, smashing it into pieces in the process.

"What did you do?" Gozen screeched.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Hmmm, I'm guessing that the lock might have went back to Amu." Utau told them in a thinking pose. **(Dunno how to describe it)**

"Then you need to bring back that Amu girl too next time." Gozen instructed.

"No duh. But how are we going to do that? We just left mu and her friends so they'll suspect that somethings up." Utau pointed out. Gozen sighed.

"Tadase."

"Yes Gozen?"

"Hand me the file over there." Gozen pointed to a cabinet located in the corner of the room. On top of it was a file filled with papers. Tadase reached as high as he could but couldn't even come close to touching the papers. Tadase tried again when another hand went to retrieve it.

"If you can't reach it, just grow taller." Ikuto held the file in between two fingers. Tadase gave out a 'hmph'. Ikuto chuckled at his reaction. He handed over the file to Gozen.

"Amu Hinamori. Age 14. Currently in a band called 'Ignite'-"

"Woah!" Tadase exclaimed.

"What?"

"You stalk her?"

"No. That's simply gathering data. We could use it to our advantage. Like for instance, the part about her being in a band. We four could create our own band to get close to her again." Rima argued.

"That's a great plan Rima." Gozen complemented.

"Thank you."

"Since we just lost the Humpty Lock and Rima just came up with a plan, we'll go with what she's come up with. I'll get you guys a manager but here's the catch. When you guys go play on stage, your music will be turning people's corrupted hearts into Vaylons; the monsters we use to track down what we now know as the Humpty Lock. Got it?"

"Yes." They replied in unison. Gozen picked up the phone sitting on his desk and called to the secretary.

"Get a manager for a band and stat." He hung the phone right after his command and lied back into his chair.

"You just heard me right? Just head to the conference room and someone should await you there. Now leave." They followed his command and left for the conference room.

"Sheesh, that man should really lighten up." Utau vented out her annoyance for that man.

"I wonder who our managers gonna be?" Rima thought out loud.

"Who knows? I don't really care." Ikuto looked outside through the window.

"You don't really care about anything do you Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase asked.

"Whatever." They opened the door to the conference room and saw a women with a strange colour of hair standing right in the middle of the room, tapping her foot.

"You're finally here." The women said.

"You supposed to be our manager?" Utau got right to the point.

"Yes. My name is Yukari and I hope we all can reach up to Gozens expectations"

"All about business are we?" Ikuto asked.

"Anyways, you guys need to think up of a name for your band." They all pondered at what they could name the band but whatever they came up with sounded like a great idea at first but eventually ended as a lame name.

"I don't know! Just think of something up and lets go with it and we'll just all agree to it." Ikuto said while placing himself onto a chair that's supposed to be used when conferences are going on.

"How about…Masked Masquerade? Since you're going to be in disguises anyways" Yukari suggested.

"But isn't that like giving it away that we're in disguises?" Tadase questioned.

"Whatever. As long as we finally got a name." Ikuto urged them to agree.

"Ummm I'm still not sure about this" Tadase said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Rima and Utau said in unison and they even looked at each other at the same time. Tadase sighed.

"If you guys agree then fine."

"Then it's settled but who's going to sing or play the intruments?"

"I'll sing." Utau offered.

Ikuto raised his hand and said "I'll play the violin or play the guitar."

"I'll do the guitar too." Tadase blurted out suddenly.

"That leaves the drums to me." Rima said boredly.

"Okay then, so for your first performance, you'll be sharing the stage or performing on the same stage as Ignite."

Utau clasped her hands together, "Perfect. They'll never suspect a thing."

~*~*~To Amu and her friends*~*~

"Okay, so today, you guys have to go perform at the..' Nikaido looked at his notes he had jotted down 'at a stage downtown. You probably wouldn't know even if I told you so the driver will just take you there. That alright with you guys. Ehh…" Nikaidou looked up from his notes and noticed that no one was exactly listening to him. Kukai was trying to balance a pencil in a gap between your nose and your mouth, Yaya was licking her lollipop, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were thumb wrestling and Amu was currently on a computer.

Nikaidou raised his hand to get their attention. "Ermm,"

"Don't worry Nikaidou. We heard you, no need to repeat." Nadeshiko said while concentrating on her game.

"Okay. If you say so. You guys should pick a song to sing. I'll be heading out and getting you guys set while you do that okay?"

"Sure, sure." Amu waved dismissively. Nikaidou wasn't sure if they had actually paid attention to the details but he went anyways. Amu slammed her laptop screen and stood up.

"Okay, lets get down to business." Everyone turned their attention towards Amu. Nagihiko saw an opening and pinned Nadeshiko's thumb down.

"Ha! I WON! Sucker."

"HEY! YOU CHEATER!"

"No, it's called skills."

"NO, it's call cheating."

"Skills."

"Cheating."

"Skills."

"Cheating"

"SHUT UP and lets go." Amu commanded. She had a certain flare in her eyes that nobody could really say 'no' to. Everybody left and Amu and Nadeshiko were the only ones left in the room.

"Your really on edge today. You still worried about Ikuto?"

"What? I'm worried about the OTHERS. Why would I be worried about him?"

"Because you like him, duh." Nadeshiko felt like she was stating the obvious. Amu scoffed.

"W-What? I, for one, will not and will never worry about a guy like him."

"Sure, sure. That's what all the heart struck girls say." Nadeshiko said un-convincingly and left the room.

"Really!" Amu chased after her.

~*~At the Concert~*~

"Hellooo everyone!" The MC called out.

"I know you're excited to hear the new songs that many of the famous bands we got backstage but, we have a new band we would like to introduce! Put her hands up for Masked Masquerade!" The MC quickly ran off to the side of the stage as a large puff of smoke spread across the stage. Once the smoke cleared, there stood 4 people already set up with their instruments. One man had a beautiful shade of blue for his hair and had a blue mask on with a small cat on the corner of the mask. He had dark blue eyes that could almost look like they were purple. He had a violin perched onto his shoulders and was positioned in the back but stood out because of his height. Another boy that was stading next to him had blond hair and had a dull yellow mask. He had bright red eyes that were close to a ruby's colour and had a guitar in his hand. A girl that was sitting on the seat for the drums was little in front of them had long blonde hair but the roots of her hair had brown strips. She wore a bright yellow mask that had a feather sticking out on the side and hanging from it was a small bell that jingled as it followed her movements. Finally, a girl that had a stunning outfit stood in the front and had long blonde hair; even longer than the others. She had vibrant purple eyes that peered out the small holes of the mask. They immediately began playing when they were cued.

**My Soul, Your Beats (Don't own of course)**

The piano started to play in the backround and the band members started to play their instruments. After the instrumental phrase, the girl in the front started to sing.

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_

_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_

_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_

_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_

_Miokutta_

_Te wo futta_

_Yokatta ne, to_

Everybody was awed by her strong and clear voice.

_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu_

_Okashi na mono da to omou_

_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni_

_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni_

_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu_

_Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita_

_Monogatari_

_Eien no  
Sono owari_

Some of the audiences eyes had become a shaded colour and slowly transformed into a dull red colour.

_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta  
Anata ni te wo hikareteta_

_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu_

_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta_

They started to shake like they had a bad itch somewhere but it got more violent.

_Kikoeta ki ga shita  
Kanjita ki ga shita n da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Ikusen no asa wo koe _Atarashii_ hi ga  
Matteru ki ga shita_

_Yonderu ki ga shita n da  
Furueteru kono tamashii ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita  
Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_

_Miokutta  
Te wo futta_

_Arigatou, to_

When the song finished, there were 5 monsters standing amidst the crowd but to the band on stage, they new them as Vaylons.

"Go find her." The singer instructed. The crowd went into chaos. They didn't even know what was happening when the monsters just picked some people up and threw them harshly against the walls. Screams erupted from the crowd even more. Everyone was trying to run through the exit, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them. Amu and her friends ran out to see why the people were screaming. There eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh shit."

~*~ To be Continued~*~

**Sorry about the crappy ending. Not the very best and I've noticed that my writing is becoming even worst. Sorry 'bout that too. My sisters sorta rushing me cuz she wants to play the Wii game with me and I sorta want to too but I kept on delaying this chapter so yea… Well, I will once again try to make the next chapter better cuz I wasn't really successful with this one. Anyways, my bad for all the blabbing I always do =.= Bye Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wassup? So here's the chapter 10 of Unknown. I'm going to attempt to make this better but since I also attempted with the others, I don't know if this one's gonna be okay so lets see shall we? **

_When the song finished, there were 5 monsters standing amidst the crowd but to the band on stage, they knew them as Vaylons._

"_Go find her." The singer instructed. The crowd went into chaos. They didn't even know what was happening when the monsters just picked some people up and threw them harshly against the walls. Screams erupted from the crowd even more. Everyone was trying to run through the exit, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them. Amu and her friends ran out to see why the people were screaming. There eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _

"_Oh shit." _

_

* * *

_

"What's going on? How-" Amu was everything but calm. Why was this happening? Who did this? What-

"C'mon Amu! We should try to stop this chaos and sort it out later. Right now, our first priority is to get everyone out of the stadium and quick." Nagihiko instructed.

"Right." Amu and the other looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yaya's Clarinet!" Yaya giggled as sparks popped here and there and when it finally faded, a clarinet was clearly visible in Yaya's grasp.

"Beats Bass." Nagihiko did a back flip and strummed the bass when he landed, making it a cool entrance for him.

"Princess's Flute." Nadeshiko reached up and seemed to grab onto nothing but when she pulled her hand back, a flute had appeared out of no where. She spun it around like a baton which she shouldn't really be doing but she got into her ready position.

"Jacks Drums." Kukai jumped up into the air and landed with a beat of the drums with his drum sticks.

"Spades Microphone." _What's up with the constant change of instruments?_ Amu thought to herself but nether the less, she also did a entrance move by extended her hand and a microphone appeared. Amu flicked her hair and a blue hat with a spade on the corner had appeared and it bundled up her hair. She also got ready.

"Friends Symphony~" They all played on the count of 3 and the result was just stunning. It had calmed down the alarmed audience and had even made the Vaylons stop. As the song continued, the Vaylons slowly melted but it started to stake human form. They eventually gained their human features back. Except one. It had cleverly blocked the music out before it could even reach it. Amu and the others stopped playing, thinking that they had accomplished their goal but they were so wrong. The Vaylon lunged quickly when they let down their defense. At first, it didn't know which one to go for but something just clicked inside and it just nudged it to go get the girl with the pink coloured hair so it just followed it's instincts. It quickly snatched her up into the air with a firm grip and headed to the stage where her commander waited.

"Good job. But I have no use for you now. Be gone." The blonde singer instructed. With a flick of her wrist, the Vaylon started to bubble. In moments, it had exploded, sending chunks of whatever it was flying everywhere. Everyone ducked for cover. Luckily, the spectators or audience was already unconscious and most of them were lying on the floor. Amu couldn't believe what just happened. What happened to the Vaylon? Wasn't it a human too? Isn't that like one life lost over a meaningless excuse? Amu scrambled up and pulled herself together.

"How could you just do that?" Amu said in a whisper but her voice rose by the second.

"That was a human just like us and now their gone!" Amu's clenched hands started to shake violently.

"What did they ever do to you? They didn't do anything and now their, their, their gone!" Amu felt enraged. It just wasn't fair. They truly did nothing wrong. What did they do to disserve this kind of treatment?

"So?" The girl with the purple masked spoke up.

"Waddya mean by 'so'? They were a living and breathing creature like us!"

"Like I said, so? They were the ones that had the corrupted hearts. We were just merely doing what we were told to do. Nothing more, nothing less. One less thing couldn't matter much."

"Stop talking like that!" Amu shouted. The girl with the purple mask flinched at the sudden outburst. Amu didn't know what she was doing until she realized she was running towards the girl, her fists ready to smack some sense into that girl. Just as she was about to make contact with her face, a large hand blocked her attack easily.

"Let go!" Amu tried to wrench her hand away from them but it was no use, thery were just too strong.

"Amu, calm down." They pulled her into a hug. Amu was shocked by the persons actions and so was everybody else that was still alive and conscious. It was dead silent and Amu noticed something. The scent she caught on was a extremely similar one but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she got it.

"Ikuto?" The man turned as stiff as rock as Amu had found out who the culprit was. She pulled off the mask from his face before he could even react and her prediction was correct.

"I can't believe it."

"You don't have to. I'm not asking you to either." Ikuto looked to the side, not knowing what to say or do. Amu escaped his grasp and pointed to everyone else on the stage that were there standing quietly.

"Now tell me who you guys are." Amu pointed to the 3 other people.

"Guess so since we've already been found out," the girl with the purple mask literally ripped off the mask "Right Ikuto?" Under the mask, it had revealed Utau. Utau had a evil smile on her face that made it seem way to natural, her head tilted in a way that made you think that she was evil looking like that all the time.

"Man, you ruin all the fun." The girl with the bright yellow mask also ripped off the mask and it revealed Rima.

"Man, these masks are suffocating. I don't to ever wear them again." Rima stomped on it with her heel, cracking the mask into two. That left one person left.

"Tadase? You're not included in all of this right?" Amu said to him unconvincingly. Truthfully, Amu didn't really believe it herself. Her voice wavered and she was just speechless.

"And why can't it be me Amu-chan?" The man said bitterly. He took off the mask and threw it onto the ground. What Amu didn't want to believe was staring at her right in the face.

"Of course, I should've never _actually_ thought that you guys were starting to lighten up and we were a step closer at becoming real friends," Amu thought aloud to herself. Her bangs covered her face. "I guess I was foolish into thinking that. After what you guys did, including the summoning of the Vaylons… everything. It was all a lie?" Amu couldn't take it anymore. She just let it out. With so much depression going on, she couldn't really comprehend what was going on. With what's going on with her family all the way to the situation she was currently in. It wasn't fair. Why did she had to suffer like this? All she wanted to do was live a normal life, find the love of her life and run off together. Is that so much to ask for?** (Omg, so much depression… My bad.)** Suddenly, the lock started to emit a glow and a feeling that surfed the air with it. It brought everyone to their feet.

"W-What's this feeling?" Rima asked.

"It hurts inside of Yaya." Yaya clutched her shirt until her knuckles turned white. The all looked at Amu and her eyes looked like she was staring at something that was too far away for anyone to reach. They all wanted to help her but they couldn't move with the amount of pressure coming out of the lock. It jingled around in the air as Amu's pupil slowly turned into one that would look like a zombified look. The pressure coming from the look suddenly stopped. Only one word came out from Amu.

"Ami." Her eye lids closed right after, pushing the tears she was holding inside, to the surface, leaving streaks of tears roll down her cheeks. Ikuto gently picked up the fragile girl. Wait, that name sounds oddly familiar…. Ikuto looked longingly at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto mumbled quietly.

"We'll be taking her with us if you don't mind." Utau said happily. She ran so fast, they didn't even see her coming by and she smashed the window that was behind them into pieces, sending shards shooting into different directions. Tadase and Rima followed. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko tried to stop them but they were too strong for them and they just got pushed aside. The only one left was Ikuto.

"We won't let you get away." Nadeshiko blocked the path to the window by spreading her arms outwards.

"Yaya won't let Amu-chi get hurt!" Yaya pointed a lollipop at him. It had somehow replaced the clarinet somewhere along the way. Yaya was gripping the stick so hard that she accidently snapped it in two. Yaya didn't even notice.

"It's not our fault." Ikuto told them.

"Oh yes it is. Then explain us why Amu is in that condition." Kukai demanded an answer.

"She's the one that was thinking about too much at one time. The lock just couldn't take it all in."

"Then tell us why you want Amu then! She's important to us too! She's a important person to us!" Nagihiko yelled angrily at him, losing his cool composure.

"We're just doing this all for our parents."

"You're parents?"

"Yes, it's exactly as I said. It's for our parents."

"How does this involve our parents."

"Look, I've already told you far too much. I'm lagging behind from the others. See ya." Ikuto ran with amazing speed that was even faster than Utau. He leaped from tree to tree and disappeared into the forest.

"Damn!" Kukai hit the wall with his fists, making a slight crack. The stadium was engulfed in a uncomfortable silence.

"I don't care what happens to me but I swear that I'm going to get Amu back." Kukai said through gritted teeth.

"We're coming along too." Nadeshiko told.

"Why not? The more help, the better." Kukai tried to smile the best he could but all that came out was a pained smile. Nagihiko swung his arm onto Kukai's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Cheer up. Amu's a smart girl, she can take care of herself." Nagihiko tried to reassure Kukai but he wasn't so sure himself. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than trying to convince Kukai.

"Kukai!" Nadeshiko called out. Kukai looked back at the two girls.

"Ramen is on me!" Kukai tried to keep a nonchalant face on but you could see a corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

_I knew it._

"Hey Hey! What about Yaya?" Yaya put on her puppy eyes.

"Uhhhhh, a bag full of candy?"

"YESSSSS!" And the insecurities about Amu had flew away just like that but the feeling of being so helpless was going to come back eventually. Sooner than they all thought.

* * *

Amu woke up and found out that her hands were tied securely behind a chair. She tried to untie them but failed miserably.

"Where am I?" Amu looked around the extremely dark room. She was thinking what might be in this room and couldn't help but think what if something was watching her very movements in the darkness? Anything could be hiding within the shadows. It gave her the creeps. The door suddenly opened and light surged through the room. Amu squinted her eyes at the sight of light pouring into the room. A man that had his hair pulled back and had a uptight face on had walked into the room. He flicked the light switch beside him and the lights beamed down onto the room. Amu now had a good look at the room. It just had tons of crates pilled up here and there but nothing out of the ordinary exactly. The old looking man walked in front of her and crossed his arms while leaning on one of the boxes.

"W-Who are you?" Amu managed to say.

"I'm known as Gozen in this building."

"Gozen?"

"That's irrelevant right now. I here to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes. I'm going to let you meet your sister again."

"Ami? Really?" Amu was very surprised with the man's offer.

"On one condition."

"What condition?" Amu said suspiciously.

"You, my dear, work for me."

* * *

**So? So? Waddya think? I think it's a little better but not much but is it decent? I'm sorry but I really want your opinion on this. I honestly think that this isn't really a great cliff hanger but it's something. I didn't know how to end it off so yea… Anyways, Bye Bye~ Thank you to the readers and the reviewers that take time to actually read this story =P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Hi~ Thank you for continuing to read this story until the 11****th**** chapter. =D I would like the thank the reviewers for taking their time to review and to the readers for actually reading this. Oh and the song My Soul You Beats from chapter 9, I forgot to mention that it was the remix version, where there's piano and guitar played together.**

**Also, to answer your question **GrossGirl18, **I honestly don't really know. I guess I really never thought about it. I guess that would've made more sense right? I just wasn't thinking about it when I was writing down my ideas for the story.**

**

* * *

**

"_Where am I?" Amu looked around the extremely dark room. She was thinking what might be in this room and couldn't help but think what if something was watching her very movements in the darkness? Anything could be hiding within the shadows. It gave her the creeps. The door suddenly opened and light surged through the room. Amu squinted her eyes at the sight of light pouring into the room. A man that had his hair pulled back and had a uptight face on had walked into the room. He flicked the light switch beside him and the lights beamed down onto the room. Amu now had a good look at the room. It just had tons of crates pilled up here and there but nothing out of the ordinary exactly. The old looking man walked in front of her and crossed his arms while leaning on one of the boxes._

"_W-Who are you?" Amu managed to say._

"_I'm known as Gozen in this building."_

"_Gozen?"_

"_That's irrelevant right now. I here to make a deal with you."_

"_A deal?"_

"_Yes. I'm going to let you meet your sister again."_

"_Ami? Really?" Amu was very surprised with the man's offer._

"_On one condition."_

"_What condition?" Amu said suspiciously._

"_You, my dear, work for me." _

_

* * *

_

"Work for you?"

"Wouldn't you want to? After all, you get to see the sister that was kidnapped all those years a go." Gozen said in a voice that just made you want to agree with him right on the spot but Amu wasn't going to give in yet.

"So you were the reason why I can't even spend time let alone _see_ her?"

"Well, it was all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan that was created years a go but then abandoned. Back then, we found out that you were in the possession of the Humpty Lock so we thought you knew how to use it but you didn't even know the power it wields so we abandoned the plan. But now, it's different." Gozen smiled to himself.

"Now, I can attain all the power in the world! With just you, I could have a whole empire at my feet!" Gozen had his hands in a maniacal way, making him look like a maniac.

"One problem standing in your way. You won't _ever_ get me to actually work for you."

"Even though you're going to put your sisters life on the line?"

"Wha-" Amu didn't even get to finish her question when Gozen hit a red button behind a few crates that Amu didn't take notice to but she sure took notice to them now. A part of the wall shifted and showed lines of a secret passage way. The wall turned and it showed a girl in a cell. She sat at the corner and huddled closely to her knees. She had long pigtails that was spread across the cold cell floor beneath her. She had scars here and there all around her body. Amu couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ami?" The girl looked up at the sound of her name.

"W-Who are you? You're not going to hurt me again are you? I won't tell you where my big sister is!" Ami dug her face into her little cradle she had formed. Was she so scared that she didn't even realize that her sister was right in front of her? Amu tried to call her again.

"Don't worry Ami. It's me Amu." Amu said in a soft and gentle voice. Ami's head shot up.

"Amu? Amu, is that really you?" Ami crawled closer to the bars and gripped onto it but it only set electricity through the metal bars and she let go of it quickly.

"Don't worry Ami, I'm going to get you out of there okay?"

"Okay." For once in a long time, Ami smiled.

"So is it a deal?" Gozen interrupted their little reunion.

"You better let her out after I finish this job of mine."

"Don't worry. Also, you better not pull anything funny. Now follow me." Gozen turned around and headed to the door.

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"Mind untying me first?" Gozen grabbed a knife sitting on a dusty crate and slice the rope in two.

"One more favor. I want you to place my sister somewhere where it's actually _possible_ to live. Like a room that has all the necessities and looks cool." Amu added in.

"And why should I listen to your request?"

"Cuz if you don't, I won't do your dirty work." Gozen thought it over.

"Fine, I'll make the arrangements. Now follow me." Amu followed him but stopped at the door.

"I'll come back for you Ami, I promise." Amu said in a hushed tone so Gozen wouldn't over hear. Then she quickly followed after him.

* * *

"Now, here's your first assignment. I want you to eliminate your so called _'friends'_." Gozen said from behind his desk. Amu had a baffled expression clearly shown on her face.

"What? You expect me to _kill_ me friends?"

"I will remove what ever gets in my way and currently, that's them. They're going to come after you and I don't want _anyone_ to interrupt my plan."

"I won't do it." Amu said flatly.

"The deal." Amu balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her skin, leaving marks. Amu looked downwards. What was she supposed to do? It was her sister or her friends. Either way, it was a lost for her.

"Damn it." Amu pulled the doors open and closed them harshly. She covered her face with her palm.

"Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Amu yelled out in rage. Tears started to trickle down her face, staining the floor below her. She leaned in on the door and slid down. She sat there, crying over what she was supposed to do. Either way, she would lose something important to her.

"I'm sorry" Amu got up and had made her decision. She was going to protect what was most important to her.

* * *

Kukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Yaya were sitting in the living room of the beach house, wondering what they could do to help Amu out. They were there for almost the whole day and nothing. They couldn't think of anything. They did think of some good ideas once in a while but then it seemed almost impossible when they actually thought about it. Kukai felt like pulling his hair out.

"C'mon! Can't we think of anything?"

"Calm down Kukai." Nagihiko said.

"How _can_ I calm down? One of our friends is in trouble and we can't think of anything!"

Nadeshiko had her palm covering her mouth and said "Maybe it's because you like her too much." She mumbled. Kukai turned pink.

He shot up from his seat. "F-for your information. It's not because I…like her or anything." Kukai managed to say. He plopped down onto his seat.

"Besides, I like someone else now." He grumbled.

"WHAT?" Yaya and Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko seemed like she saw it coming.

"I knew it. You like that Utau girl don't you?" Nadeshiko said triumphantly. She sat back into her chair, clearly enjoying the show.

"We're getting off topic. Right now we need to-"

_Help me._

"Did you guys hear that?" Kukai asked.

"Hear what?"

_Help me, please._

"That!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it…yea."

"Yaya thinks it sounds like Amu-chi!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! She needs our help obviously." Kukai literally kicked the door open in a rush and ran outside and entered into the forest that stood just beside the beach house.

"Hinamori!"

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chi!" They looked and looked but found nothing. Suddenly a twig snapped and disrupted the silence. They all looked to the source of the noise. There was a silhouette but it swiftly leaped into a nearby tree branch. It started to giggle out of no where.

"What's so funny?" Kukai demanded.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it." It said.

"Wait…that sounds like…Amu?" Nadeshiko questioned. She squinted her eyes to see if it was really her. The clouds that shielded the moons light had moved on and it revealed a girl with pink hair standing on a branch. What they all didn't want to be true was oh so true.

"Indeed I am." Amu 's happy face drastically changed from a happy face to a serious face.

"Now it's time for you to die~" Amu jumped into the air and when she landed, she strummed her guitar and it sent waves that made everyone fall to their feet. She did it over and over and they were all pinned to the ground in no time. Before she did the finishing move, she snapped back into her senses and got a grip on reality. They were her _friends_. The ones that were trying to find her all day but right now, she was just hurting them to no extent. Amu dropped her guitar and it dissolved. Amu looked at her hands that were shaking violently. The hands that were about to kill her friends.

"I-I'm…so sorry." Amu was about to make a run for it when she suddenly couldn't move a single part of her body.

_I told you not to try anything funny and here you are, betraying me. Anyways, finish the job._

The Humpty Lock starting to glow and Amu's pupils slowly faded away.

_Now go and finish them off._

"Yes Gozen." Amu said in a monotone.

The Humpty Lock started to glow even more as light shone upon Amu's hand. It's form had changed into a shape into a dagger. Amu gripped it by the hilt and drew her hand back. She ran towards the target and brought down the dagger.

"Die!"

* * *

**This is oddly following the plot for Shugo Chara in some way. I never really intended it to be that way. Anyways, was it better this time? I know it's like way shorter than the others and so much blabbing =.= I think I might end the story in like 3-4 chapter if I remember to. Depends. Thank you for reading the chapter that I typed because I was extremely bored. Hope you have a great day~ Bye Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to update cuz ummm, first of all, I forgot how I was going to end this again =.= I was enthusiastic about the story in the last chapter but I've totally forgot. Short term memory man. Anyways, tank you for ze reviwez. It makes meh very happeh. Also, tank you for all teh peoplez for reading zis. So psyched when I saw how many people read it. In total, over 100. =3 Here's chapter 12~**

_The Humpty Lock started to glow even more as light shone upon Amu's hand. Its form had changed into a shape into a dagger. Amu gripped it by the hilt and drew her hand back. She ran towards the target and brought down the dagger._

"_Die!"_

_

* * *

_

Amu was an inch close to actually killing someone and piercing them when a strong hand held her back.

"Amu, don't let him take over." A man said from behind her. Amu looked back with the same intense expression and found out that it was Ikuto.

"Let go of me." Amu said in a monotone.

"But listen to me Amu! Don't let him control you. You almost killed your friends!" Ikuto had a worried expression.

"Why are you even here?"

"I saw you leaving the building so I was going to follow you –"

"Stalker." Kukai coughed out.

"Uhhh…anyways, I followed you and I saw you doing this." He held up Amu's hand that was holding the dagger.

"Don't disturb me. If you go against me, I won't hesitate to kill you." Amu's glare hardened.

"You looked better with a smile on." If it was the usual Amu, she would've blushed or flinched or had some kind of reaction but now, she didn't even react.

"If that doesn't work, then maybe this might." Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him and kissed her. Kukai whistled. Amu's eyes widened. Her pupils changed back to normal. Amu swung her arms around and accidently let go of the dagger and it was stuck in a trunk of a tree.

"Mumph!" Amu pushed Ikuto off of her with all her might to no avail. After what seemed like forever, he finally broke the kiss. Amu was panting heavily.

Amu was flustered. "W-What the heck was that for?"

"That's the Amu I know."

Amu tilted her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing~ Anyways, lets get you back to the beach house." Ikuto pushed the kids along the trail when Amu suddenly stopped.

"Argh. My head hurts." Amu crouched down and held her head with both hands.

"Amu, are you okay?" Everyone ran up to her in a panic.

"Ye-" Amu's eyes grew large as her pupils faded away once again but re-appeared.

"Get the hell out of my head!" Amu squeezed her eyes shut but the pain kept on surging throughout her entire body. Amu got up and was swinging her head in every direction while talking to herself.

Amu's pupils had faded. _"You know Ami's going to get hurt if you don't do anything. You don't want to lose her again do you?"_

Amu's pupils regained their bright colours. "But I don't want to kill my friends either!"

Amu was overtaken by her other side. _"But if you don't, you ever have a chance to reconcile with your sister. Besides, you can always make more friends."_

"But these friends are important to me. I can't throw them aside!"

"_If you won't finish the job, I'll do it for you and I'll make sure you don't come back at the wrong moment." _Amu closed her eyes for a while and then re-opened them to reveal pupils that were faded in with the bright yellow.

"_She's tougher than I thought."_ Amu whispered to herself. _"Now to finish what I started."_ Amu pulled the dagger than was stuck in a hole on a tree nearby and grabbed it so tightly that she started to bleed a little. There was no way that she was going to let her sister get hurt. Not again.

Amu lunged at Ikuto who was staring at Amu just before when she was debating with herself and he was caught off guard. When Amu was in a attack area within Ikuto, the Dumpty Key started to glow and it shone on Ikuto's hand. One it had faded, Ikuto brought up the weapon to defend himself. It was a huge dark blue scythe.

"_What the heck. You get a friggin' scythe while I get a puny dagger?" _Amu threw the dagger to the side and summoned a scythe for herself. Hers was like a replica of Ikuto's but it was pink. Not so scary if you actually think about it but when Amu used it in action, it scared the hell out of everyone with how she swung the weapon around. Amu jumped onto a nearby tree and leaped right off to gain more speed. Amu brought the scythe up above her head and brought it down with massive force. Ikuto blocked the attack with the scythe horizontally, sending sparks from the clash flying everywhere. Amu put more force into her attack and Ikuto had to mount himself to the floor to keep up. The floor beneath him started to break as it creating a bigger crate around them as moments flew by.

Ikuto stared into those cold, merciless eyes. Those weren't the eyes of the girl he loved. He searched her eyes for anything. Anything that would bring her back to normal. Suddenly, the Dumpty Key started to resonate. The Humpty Lock reacted to the sound it began to resonate in unison. As the waves bounced back and forth, the scenery around them changed. Amu retreated back.

"_What's happening?"_ Amu looked around frantically to find the answer. Kukai and the others weren't in this space, it was just Amu and Ikuto. While that was happening, Ikuto was wondering about the same thing. He looked around, also hoping that the answer would be found if he searched hard enough. Without the both of them noticing, a white screen appeared before them and it played memories of when they first met and when they had their first kiss. Ikuto smirked while Amu just stared blankly at the screen. Then she scoffed.

"_That's all a lie. I can't believe that I actually even liked you." _Amu said with an icy tone that was clearly conveyed through her words.

"You liked me? Heh, that's new. Who knew that you actually liked me." Ikuto teased but inside, he was really glad but he was a man that wasn't really good at showing his emotions. At the spur of the moment, Amu lunged pounced at him and tried to slash him with her scythe. Ikuto, being the guy that has cat like reflexes, dodged the attack just in time but he didn't escape fast enough and it left a rip in his shirt.

Amu regained her senses and put the other side of her that was being controlled aside but the memories of when she was controlled was as clear as day.

"Shut up! For you information, I "liked" you. Why would I believe that you liked me back if you didn't even tell me you loved me, even once? So I just gave up on the hopeless love." Amu attacked him again and it matched in synch with the memory that was being played on the screen. The same things happened again. It was going to happen again and again if one didn't change what was going on. Amu lashed at him again with an even greater force. Ikuto blocked the attack but was being pushed back by a girl. Ikuto decided to speak up.

"I love you. I loved you the moment I saw you. Something just clicked. I loved to see you all flustered, blushing at my comments, everything. I love everything about you. Even though we didn't spend a lot of time a go and you wouldn't be able to re call a lot of things that we did together, I thought about you every moment." **(So cheesy =.= Yea, I know that I didn't exactly put a lot of scenes of them together so that's why it turned out to be so corny…)**

Amu's eyes widened. Was what he just said the truth? Amu stopped attacking him and dropped her scythe. She covered her face with her arm and wiped the tears that were falling furiously. She calmed herself down after a few moments but the hiccups remained. Ikuto walked up to Amu and pulled her into an embrace. Amu couldn't help but hugg him back as the scenery around them faded and they both returned to the forest.

Kukai quickly ran to Amu when he first got a glimpse of her but stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh wow. Are we interrupting something?" Amu noticed that everyone was either staring at them or had a huge smirk/grin on their faces. Amu immediately retreated but her hands were caught and were put back to their original position by Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Their watching…" Amu looked to the other direction.

"Then let them watch." Amu blushed and Ikuto could've sworn that she invented a new shade of red. Kukai coughed before they went into their own little world of theirs.

"If you love birds don't mind, we still have a problem on our hands; this Gozen dude." Kukai told them.

"I'll help you out. After all, the only reason we're even working for him is that he's keeping our families as hostage like pinky over here." Ikuto pointed his thumb towards Amu.

"Hey!" Amu felt insulted but she couldn't deny the fact that her hair was pink. She puffed up her cheeks.

"But how are you going to get the others to cooperate?" Nagihiko asked.

Ikuto opened his hand and pointed to his fingers. "Don't worry. I know I can convince Utau because she'll listen to anything I say so that's one down." He put down one finger.

"Tadase would be be hesitant but would go along with it if it saves his parents." He put down another finger.

"And last but not least Rima. I'll just have to buy her some gag comics to owe her and that's that." He put down the last finger.

"Okay then. So how about we meet up at the beach house tomorrow to come up with a plan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure. But don't you guys have any band things to do or something?"

"We're not busy for a while because well… actually, Yaya don't know why but yea. What about you? Aren't you also in a band?" Yaya questioned.

"That was just a decoy to get closer to you guys but looks like that isn't needed anymore." Ikuto responded.

"What about your manager? You must've had a manager set this all up." Kukai pondered about that question for quite a while.

"Oh, she's going to be sent to another band or another section for her to work. It work out somehow. Not is that all for the questions?" Ikuto asked them like they were Kindergarteners.

"Nope." Amu said popping the 'p'.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ikuto promptly jumped from branch to branch and disappeared into the forest. The group followed the trail back to the beach house but Amu was staring at Ikuto's retreating figure.

"Amu-chi!"

"Coming!" Amu took one last look at where Ikuto stood just moments before and quickly ran to catch up with her friends.

**The Next Morning~**

"So we're here right now to come up with a plan to bring down Gozen." Kukai said, getting straight to the point. He stared at the people before him.

Utau sighed. "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Well, we're all doing this for our own reasons but it's going to pay off in the end. So does anyone have a plan?" Kukai looked around for anyone with ideas and Yaya's hand shot straight up.

"Ooh, oooh. Pick Yaya! Pick Yaya!" Yaya's raised her hand and was waving it like a maniac.

"Okay… Yaya, go ahead."

"So Yaya was thinking that a group goes distract the big bad people while another group goes up to Gozen's office while no one is on guard." Everyone starred at her like she had four eyes.

"What?" Yaya scratched her cheek with a clueless expression on. Amu was the first to come back to her senses.

"We were just surprised that you came up with a good plan that didn't include anything about candy."

"Hehe, it just came to Yaya~"

"So is that plan okay everyone?" Everybody in the room nodded, all determined.

"We'll execute the plan tomorrow. You can stay here at the beach house to rest since you're already here." Nadeshiko showed everyone to their rooms. Only one thought was occupying everyone's mind.

_You better watch out Gozen because we're going to bring you down._

_

* * *

_

**Yea… that's it. I couldn't exactly think of anything for this chapter and like I was doing the first half of the chapter yesterday and the second half today so I have no idea if it fits together properly. I hope it does. Apparently, the chapters are becoming shorter so I'll try to make them longer. Thank you for reading this chapter. Bye Bye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour~ Comment ca va? Thank you for reading this story till Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can make this long enough but most likely I won't be able to do that cuz I honestly have no idea how I was going to start the chapter =.= Oh well. Here I go. **

**

* * *

**

"_So Yaya was thinking that a group goes distract the big bad people while another group goes up to Gozen's office while no one is on guard." Everyone _

_starred at her like she had four eyes._

"_What?" Yaya scratched her cheek with a clueless expression on. Amu was the first to come back to her senses. _

"_We were just surprised that you came up with a good plan that didn't include anything about candy."_

"_Hehe, it just came to Yaya~"_

"_So is that plan okay everyone?" Everybody in the room nodded, all determined. _

"_We'll execute the plan tomorrow. You can stay here at the beach house to rest since you're already here." Nadeshiko showed everyone to their rooms. Only one thought was occupying everyone's mind._

'_You better watch out Gozen because we're going to bring you down.'_

_

* * *

_

**The Same Night~**

Amu twisted and turned to adjust her position while she was sleeping but she just couldn't stay still. She was very anxious on what was going to happen tomorrow. What would happen tomorrow? Would they succeed? All kinds of questions tumbled inside that head of hers when the window opened with a 'bang'. The startled Amu turned to see what had opened the door so suddenly and saw Ikuto perched onto the ledge of the window sill. Amu got up from the bed and stumbled her way over to Ikuto in a haste.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu said in a loud whisper.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to drop by and wonder if you were sleeping. Ya know, you're just the person that worries too much so yea…" Ikuto looked to the side, trying to avoid making eye contact with Amu. Amu was mentally shocked. Was _the_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi trying to comfort her?

"W-Well, thanks anyways to come check up on me…" Amu looked down at her feet and fiddled around with the hem of her shirt. Ikuto took a quick look at Amu with his head still turned and a smirk played across his features. He gently grabbed Amu's chin and lifted her head up.

"And do I get a reward?"

"W-what reward?" Amu was trying to hold back her blush but it quickly crawled up her face. Amu closed her eyes when Ikuto was inches from her face. She didn't feel anything come in contact with her lips but a warm breath was blown at her. A chill crawled up her spine and she retreated.

"What was that for?" Amu was so flustered that she accidently slipped on a piece of clothing she threw carelessly onto the floor and now she wished she hadn't. She felt a hand wrap around her but that person also fell down with her.

_Oh please oh please. Please don't let it be who I think it is_

But of course, it was who she didn't want to suspect because he was the only person in the room. Ikuto had her caged with tow hands beside either side of her head. They sure were in an awkward position if anybody walked in, they would probably get wrong ideas. They stayed in utter silence for minutes when Ikuto suddenly kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss when their lips met. Ikuto pulled away as Amu was gasping for air. Ikuto licked his lips.

"I got my reward." With that, Ikuto leapt out of the window to who knows where. Amu fell forward onto her bed and hugged her pillow.

_Oh great. He gave yet __another__ thing for me to worry about._

**The Next Morning~**

The group got up bright and early to ambush the H.E.A.R.T.S. Organization. They wanted to sneak up on them and finish them off as fast as possible. They were separated into two groups: Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko were the team distracting and Ikuto, Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Tadase were the ones that were going to bring down Gozen.

Amu put her arm out and stopped everyone. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"We need to go get Ami first."

"Then me and Mr. King over here will go and get her. We'll all meet up at where Gozen is. Alright?" Rima put her hand on her hip and raised her head, looking superior. Everyone nodded. The group that was going to distract the guards brought out their instruments and ran off to different places to get the guards following them and not Amu and the others.

Tadase and Rima went through the back doors to get to Ami while Amu, Ikuto, Yaya and Nadeshiko were hiding in a bush until the coast was clear. When everyone including the guards were out of sight, Ikuto signaled everyone to head out. Everyone got up and practically ran to the front doors. Even when they knew that no one was in sight, they were terrified that someone could be lurking in the shadows and they were going to pounce on them any second. They were tip toeing their way all the way to Gozen's office. Ikuto kicked the door open. Gozen was at his desk, his hands intertwined.

"Well hello Ikuto." Gozen looked like he was suspecting them all along.

"Whatever old man. It's time to end your life." Ikuto summoned a scythe like he did in the previous battle with Amu using the Dumpty Key and Amu mimicked his moves. They both brought down their scythes on him. They put so much power into that strike that the power that they put in was leaking out from the scythe. But it blocked by two Vaylons.

"You'd really think I would be unprotected?" Gozen smirked in triumph.

"So what? I'm still going kill you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"No no no my dear boy. That's where you're wrong." Ikuto and the others were befuddled. Then their eyes widened and Amu's was the largest.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." Nadeshiko's came out like poison.

"Go get them Amu." He sat back in his chair and relaxed to enjoy the show.

"Crap." Amu's arms started to shake as she tried to hold back.

"Amu, kill them." Gozen ordered. With one swift move, Amu brought down the scythe on them. Her pupils faded. She missed hitting her first target so she swung again and again at all of them but they dodged her attacks. Amu was becoming agitated. She put all of her power into her scythe and brought it down rapidly, sending a purple wave towards Ikuto. It distorted its surroundings and it just barely missed Ikuto and smashed right into the wall. It broke the wall and left a huge hole. They stared at it, shocked by Amu's powers. They turned their heads towards Amu and found her breathing heavily.

Gozen twitched in annoyance.

"Kill them already! How long can it take you?" Gozen asked harshly.

"Sorry Gozen. I'll finish this." Amu replied meekly. Gozen summoned Vaylons and they stood behind Amu as back up. Amu tightened her grip on her scythe. She bent her knees and pushed herself off the floor. She hurtled herself towards Ikuto's direction and he got ready to protect himself but Amu changed her direction and headed towards Yaya and Nadeshiko. They both didn't see it coming and self consciously lifted their arms to somehow protect themselves like what anyone would do when injured but in their case, killed. They squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for the pain but it never came. They cautiously opened one eye and saw Nagihiko and Tadase protecting them using their instruments.

"We leave you for a few minutes and you get yourself almost killed." Yaya and Nadeshiko whipped their heads around and found the whole group gathered at the entrance of Gozens office including Ami. Kukai stepped up.

"Hey Ikuto!" Kukai called.

"What?"

"Can you like give us some weapons because I doubt the girls really want to kill anything so they'll just be playing their instruments. I would play with them but I doubt can play and fight at the same time."

"Yea, yeah." Ikuto closed his eyes and concentrated on forming weapons. He tried to think of when he first got his scythe. The Dumpty Key began to glow as light shot from the key. It went flying to the guys. As the light faded, Kukai had a soccer ball balanced under his foot, Nagihiko had a basketball between his arm and waist and Tadase had a sword in his possession. The girls fell to the floor.

"How is sports equipment going to help us?"

"Just watch." Nagihiko looked back and smiled at Rima. She blushed and turned her head away stubbornly. Kukai drew his foot back and kicked the soccer ball expertly and it hit the Vaylon right in the face. Next, Nagihiko threw the basketball into the Vaylons stomach and it coughed. Tadase and Ikuto gave it the final blow and sliced off its gooey head. It purple goo dispersed and it left behind a human. It fell to the ground unconscious. The girls stared at them in astonishment.

"Well, we can't be left behind, right girls?" Utau looked at them and they nodded.

"Angel's Tune" Utau called out. She leaned forward as enormous angel wings sprouted from her back. They curved inwards as it cradled her like a baby.

"Singers Headset" Ami reached her hands outwards and a headset popped into her hands. She put it on diligently and hooked arms with Utau.

"Clowns Tuba" Rima put her hands into position as a tuba appeared in where her hands were placed. She stood a few metres away from Utau and Ami.

"Yaya's Clarinet~" Yaya reached her hands towards the sky like she was begging for something and a sparkles emerged from no where. Then, a clarinet fell from the sky. Yaya grabbed it and leaned onto Rima.

"Princess's Flute." Nadeshiko reached one arm out and pulled a flute out of no where and twirled it around and put it into position. Yaya, Nadeshiko and Rima started to play their instruments. Utau and Ami opened their mouth and a beautiful sound came out. The Vaylons stopped to listen to the peaceful music. They smiled as they into a goey puddle. Each Vaylon left a human behind as they fell onto the floor, all unconscious but Gozen just summoned more and their numbers multiplied. Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko tried to help the girls out the best they could but there was more than they could handle. While all that was happening, Ikuto was fighting with Amu. Amu swung her scythe like a crazy woman but kept her swings in control. She jumped and brought down the scythe and Ikuto brought up his to protect himself. Her face was so close that their noses were almost touching. He pushed herself off and leapt back. Ikuto did several backflips so he was a safe distance from Amu and dropped his scythe. He quickly summoned his instrument.

"Cat's Violin." He immediately started to play. When he pulled the bow, the violin produced such a sound that it made Amu and the Vaylons stop dead in their tracks. The others saw the opening and finished the job. All that was left was a few dozen of people in piles on the floor, Amu, Ikuto and the others. Amu stared at Ikuto in amazement as her pupils returned under her bangs. Amu didn't even know she was still staring when Ikuto looked up from his violin and smirked but continued playing. Gozen twitched.

"Useless!" Gozen put his under his suit and pulled out a gun. Ikuto stopped playing his violin and when he looked up, he saw a gun pointed at him. Amu quickly reacted and stood in between the gun and Ikuto. It happened all so fast that Ikuto couldn't take it all in. All he heard was a loud banging noise and Amu jumped into the middle and protected him. The bullet pierced her shoulder and blood started to stain her shirt. Gozen tried to fire again but Amu ran up quickly to him and aimed his hand upwards. He was going to try to shoot again so Amu pushed him through his office window. The glass shattered as Amu held Gozen in place with her hands on his neck as they dropped down the tall building. Everyone ran to the shattered glass and stared down at the falling figures. Ikuto was too stunned. He stumbled over to the window and looked down. He stared in disbelief.

"Amu!"

* * *

**Warning: The things I wrote below, I ramble on and on so you can skip it and possibly tell me if the chapter is okay or if I need to work on my suckish writing skills?~**

**Well, well? Sorry it sounds all rushed like all the other chapters =.= I was almost done this chapter when I accidently pulled the plug from the laptop and it shut down. I lost the data cuz it didn't recover and forgot to save it so I tried to re-type from memory but since I have a lousy memory, I don't know if it's okay. Apparently, I still can't make this any longer cuz I ran out of ideas. Alost, sorry if there's grammar/spelling mistakes. =.=**

**Oh and if you're wondering, Ami was kidnapped when she was 5 and now she's 11. Yea… So tell me what you think? Really appreciate it. Also really grateful to people that stuck to this story. =3 Thank you. Well, cya later~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salutations~ XD Wassup peoples? This is Chapter 14 of Unknown~ Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Forgot to mention at the beginning of the whole story but obviously I don't own Shugo Chara. **

** X-x-X**

"_Useless!" Gozen put his under his suit and pulled out a gun. Ikuto stopped playing his violin and when he looked up, he saw a gun pointed at him. Amu quickly reacted and stood in between the gun and Ikuto. It happened all so fast that Ikuto couldn't take it all in. All he heard was a loud banging noise and Amu jumped into the middle and protected him. The bullet pierced her shoulder and blood started to stain her shirt. Gozen tried to fire again but Amu ran up quickly to him and aimed his hand upwards. He was going to try to shoot again so Amu pushed him through his office window. The glass shattered as Amu held Gozen in place with her hands on his neck as they dropped down the tall building. Everyone ran to the shattered glass and stared down at the falling figures. Ikuto was too stunned. He stumbled over to the window and looked down. He stared in disbelief. _

"_Amu!" _

X-x-X

Ikuto peered out the shattered glass, still shunned of what just played before him. He frantically searched for the girl with pink hair, the girl he cared way too much about.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko yanked Ikuto away from the window and pushed him against the wall. They both pulled him up by his collar with their fists.

"What did you do? You killed her!" Nadeshiko sent a cold glare her way. Ikuto looked down. He didn't what to say because they were right. Tadase ran up to the siblings and pried their hands off of Ikuto.

"Guys, calm down. It's not his fault-"

"Then explain to me why Amu isn't here right now!" Tears brimmed Nadeshiko's eyes. Tadase sighed.

"It was her choice. She risked her life to protect us. It wasn't Ikuto's fault." Tadase managed to say. He tried to swallow down the words that poured out of his mouth but it was harder than he thought. Ikuto looked out the shattered window. His eyes looked so distant. He ran up to the window and jumped out. Tadase ran up to catch him but was too late.

"Ikuto!" Tadase looked over the sharp glass. Rima put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go down the elevator. We can catch up to him." Everyone didn't even need to tell each other anything but the answer was conveyed to everyone. They exited the office and entered the large hallway.

Kukai rapidly clicked the button and waited for the elevator doors to open.

"C'mon! Can't this thing come any faster?" Kukai kicked the door.

"Ow!" He rubbed his soar foot.

"I'm going to go down the stairs." Tadase rushed to the door that stood at the end of the hall. Kukai and Nagihiko followed. While the girls waited for the elevator, the guys jumped down the stairs. The girls knew that it would take them even longer because the guys were just to fast. The group met up at the bottom floor. The pushed the revolving door that led to the back of the building quickly and ran out the building. They saw Ikuto standing out there all alone. They searched for Amu but she was no where to be found. They only found Gozen's body lying on the floor, blood surrounding him.

"W-Where's Amu-chi?" Yaya asked worriedly. Ikuto looked back at them with sad eyes. It ripped them apart to see him in that state when he was usually so full of life. Now, his eyes looked so blank. Ikuto turned his head and looked down.

"She's not here. I can't find her anywhere. It was like she wasn't even here."

"Well, she must be somewhere right? We saw Amu… jump out the window." Ami's voice trembled.

"I looked all over the place. She's not here." Ikuto's voice rose.

"She has to be-" Utau started.

"She's not here!" Ikuto cut her off. Suddenly, the Dumpty Key began to glow. Ikuto stared at it like it was the first time he saw it having a reaction.

"Ikuto! It only resonates when the Humpty Key resonates. That means that-" Utau said excitedly.

"She's alive." Ikuto finished. His rigid body relaxed and relief enveloped him. Nadeshiko's head perked up.

"Hey, is it me or do you hear a siren?"

"I called the ambulance. Don't' want random people to find a dead man here." Ikuto said.

"You called the ambulance for him," Kukai pointed at the man on the floor "Even when he tried to kill you?" Ikuto shrugged.

"I'm a nice guy?" They all sweat dropped.

_Sure, sure._

"Lets go to the beach house." Nagihiko said. **(That's what I called it right? I forgot o.o)**

"'Kay." They all ran as fast as they could to reach their destination before the police arrived at the scene.

X-x-X

"I think I'm going to go find Amu." Ikuto said, breaking the silence. He sat back into his chair. Utau stared at him like he had two heads.

"What? You can't leave me!" Utau whined.

"I'm still going." He looked at everyone to see if everyone agreed. Nobody really knew what to say. Tadase broke the silence.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Ikuto asked him.

"I said okay. Go ahead. We can search for Amu here while you go travel to the world to find her since your so content." Everybody stared at Tadase but then turned their attention to Ikuto.

"What he said." Kukai pointed to Tadase. Ikuto couldn't hold back the smile that was starting to appear on his face.

"Thanks." Ikuto said it so quietly that you couldn't almost catch what he said. He grabbed his violin and strapped it onto his back and headed towards the door.

"What now?"

X-x-X

**5 years later…**

**Ikuto's POV**

It's been 5 years since I set out on this journey to find Amu. It's been so long yet I can still remember when she disappeared like it just happened yesterday. Their band Ignite had disbanded because, well, since their singer is gone that would eventually happen. They would also have to tell the press eventually what happened to Amu if they continued so better to avoid that problem.

I lied down on the comfy bed that was provided for me when I rented this hotel room. I've traveled almost everywhere yet I still can't find her. I'm currently in France. Where could she be? Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate in my pants. I pulled it out from my pocket and flipped it open. I received a text message. I clicked open and read its contents.

_From: Utau_

_To: Ikuto_

_Amu, she's back. She just appeared all of a sudden. She's back in Japan. _

I couldn't believe it. I continued to read the text message.

_Well believe it. Look at the picture below. It's all the proof you need._

_-Utau_

I scrolled down the page and there it was, a picture of Amu making a peace sign. She looked older. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she _actually_ had a chest. She had a more mature face but it still had the same features. I flipped the phone closed.

_I'm going to need to get a flight to Japan…_

X-x-X

I looked at my ticket for the seat number and followed the signs to find it. I still can't believe I got this ticket at the last minute. I finally found my seat and it was right next to the window. I sat down and buckled my seat belt. This was going to be a long ride…

X-x-X

I finally arrived in an airport in Japan. I looked for my luggage and spotted the blue ribbon I tied around it. I snatched it quickly and ran for the exit. Oh shoot. I forgot to get a ride. I quickly texted Utau to come pick me up. She said that she was going to be there in a minute. I walked to the exit and found Utau leaning on her car. She looked up from where she was standing and pounced onto me.

"Ikuto! I missed you!" Utau hugged me with a tight grip. I hugged her back. Wow, she really meant it when she was going to come in a minute. Utau pulled back.

"Hurry. I told Amu that I was going to give her a special gift so don't keep her waiting." Utau pushed me into the car and she drove like a maniac. I was wondering how she even got her license. I looked out the window. I saw streets that I somehow recognized. We were getting closer alright. The car came to an abrupt halt.

"Here we are." Utau opened the car door and slammed it shut. I followed her into the house. It didn't really change much but just an occasional picture of her and Kukai here and there. At least she got over the brother complex. Utau stopped me.

"Wait here." She pointed towards a couch and I sat on it. She left the room but I could hear her call Amu down. I was getting impatient. I really wanted to see her. I reached into my pocket and touched a leather box. It was the ring I was going to give her when I found her again. I was really motivated to find her every time I thought about getting to meet her again. This was my chance. The door opened and a girl that I thought I didn't recognize walked in.

"What's the- Oh my god." Amu took pauses in between her words to create a dramatic effect. Tears started to form in her eyes. Amu ran over to me and hugged me. I was shocked. That was a bold move. A move that she wouldn't usually do.

"I-I missed you so much. The longer I was away from you, I found out that I r-really liked you." She cried onto my shoulder. Utau cautiously closed the door to leave us alone.

"Tell me, what happened back then? Why weren't you there? We saw you jump out that window but I couldn't find you anywhere." I told her the question that was boggling my mind all this time. She pushed me away and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She took a deep breath.

"When I was falling down the building, the lock started to glow and I was transported somewhere. I was miraculously saved but I didn't know where I was. I asked some people around and they said that I was in Canada. It took me a while to learn English to actually get back here to Japan but I stayed there till I got enough money to get a flight back here. I didn't know what happened to Gozen but I guessed that he was dead since I accidently let go of him." Amu spilled out everything. She was saying it so fast that I almost couldn't catch what she was saying. I pulled her into an embrace again. He stroke her hair.

"It must have been rough on you but I'm glad that you came back." I whispered into her ear soothingly.

"Now, for my little surprise."

"Huh?" Amu looked at me questioningly. I couldn't help but smirk. I got down on one knee and pulled out the leather box. Amu caught on and her eyes widened.

"Amu, will you marry me?" Amu gasped. Tears streamed down her face.

"Duh! I mean yes!" Amu hugged me tightly. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you." She said. She lowered her head to prevent me from seeing the blush that was spreading across her face but I saw it alright.

"I love you too." I cupped her face and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**I know it's rushed because I honestly had no idea what to put after the 5 years later part. Sorry if it's not the best. I really wanted to get started on this new story that I got from my dream. XD Sorry if I made any mistakes. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. =3 **


End file.
